Light turns, all ends in darkness
by OSR4ever
Summary: A greater evil than ever hunts Eva's dreams and as a certain prince comes, things could turns up to be more than they can handle. EvaXAikka
1. Flames from above

Hi. This is my first fanfic so this is a little exciting to see what you think of my story.

**Flames from above**

The grate race was over. Eva and the rest of the Earth team had been back on Earth over 3 year and had lived their lives, as the months on Alwas and Oban never had happened. But they had. Eva reminded herself that every day. She lived in the Wei-residence with her father. They still had their issues but for now, they were all forgotten. Eva wok up from a so familiar dream. She had had this dream so many times before after they returned from Oban. 'She could see Jordan in the distant where she heard his voice. "I love you Molly", then he vanished in a mist of bright light and an unknown figure took his place. It was tall and dark, Consumed the light around it. She felt the cold reach her and all the warmth from Jordan's words was gone. She was alone, with no one to turn to. The creature came closer, she wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't reply. Then just second, before she would see its face, she would awake to her well-known room.

Eva went downstairs. Her father sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. She read the front page. 'Nourasian ally comes to Earth'. Don was shaking his head.

"Those nourasians are not better than the Crogs". He looked at his daughter. "Sorry, I know that you have that nourasian friend of yours. Nevertheless, when they always turn to the strongest as some kind of lapdogs, I cannot trust them."

"But he…" Eva began but he interrupted her.

"So this is the big day. Rick is coming back, so are Koji and Stan. It's almost as the old team is back again". Every time Eva had tried to make her father understand that, the prince didn't have a choice, he would change the subject.

"Yah well the team will never be the same without Jordan", she said silent. Don didn't seem too have heard her.

School was as it always was, boring. Mr. Grigg stood once again lecturing about the way politics were structured. "As we can see our world is bigger than our ancestors ever could imagine. Byrus has already made a treaty with Earth and today it is Nourasia that will sign". Eva turned her attention from the little blue bird outside her window to her teacher. The whole week she had heard nothing else than about this event. In first, she was very eager to hear more in hope to hear anything about Prince Aikka. However, after a while, she discovered that it wouldn't happen. Though, she still kept her hope up. Mr. Grigg started again with his unstoppable rabble about how important this treaty was for the whole universe. Eva looked once again out at the window. The bird was long gone, but something got her attention. A shadow of a familiar shape appeared on the lawn in front of the school. She blinked thought that she had seen the shape of G'dar. She dismissed it from her mind trying to concentrate on the clouds at the sky, thought that she were daydreaming once again. Then as someone had shaking her, she looked at her classmates. They all stood at the windows looking down at the ground speaking in confusing.

-

The same morning Aikka was sitting in the VIP room. It was small in compared with his royal chambers and to be stuck here was not his plan. Although it was a direct request from his father that he should be the ambassador between Earth and Nourasia, he knew that he was there as a punishment for his lack of strength to win the great race of Oban. However, He didn't mind coming to Earth. He was in fact thrilled to visiting this strange planet in hope of meting his earth princess. The government was strict so he had not acquired the liberty to even see the world that he was there to make peace with. Only well planed trips around the planets surface was what he had seen. He had even found the location of Molly's residence and school but still he hadn't had the opportunity to visit her. A knocking on the heavy door sounded. "Prince Aikka you are requested within the hour". His old teacher was on Earth with him to guide him through the formalities. It was a boring but necessary task for the future alliance.

The cape laid beautiful in the wind. The fencing master stood impatient behind the young prince. The president of Earth was late. For some reason he didn't seam to find punctuality as important.

"This is an offence of your highness. We cannot see through fingers with this. How can we sign a treaty and anticipate this president to observe if he yet can not come on time?" Aikka didn't move.

"The Earth has placed as much time and resources as Nourasia have and my father has made me clear that this treaty is most important. He believe that the Croggs again will come and in greater numbers than last time. I can not allow them to near our beloved planet once more". He had used long time to negotiate with the humans and this day was an end that was most welcome.

The president finally came. He brush of an apology and quickly went on as nothing ever had happened. "Lack of respect". Once more, the prince didn't answer the old nourasian.

"Mr. President, I hope you are ready to sign the long waited treaty between our two worlds?" Aikka stood front to front with the short human.

"Indeed. We can learn much from each other and we hope that our friendship will continue for a long time."

While they stood there and talked, journalists were taking pictures and after the signing of the treaty, all burst out in one cry of questions. Aikka who wasn't used to this kind of reaction were surprised, but stayed calm.

Once more, he was back in his room. The nourasian ambassador would leave the next morning, still hadn't he even seen Molly. He decided to check how his noble companion had it. He did never leave G'dar if he could help it, there were a special bond between them.

The giant beetle stood safe in the stables. The horses witch were sharing the stable with G'dar were agitated by the stranger and his mount. Aikka had wondered how these fragile creatures could carrier the wait of a person. He lead G'dar out of the small building and out on the open lawn. The sky was clear blue. "What would you say to stretch your wings my friend?" G'dar replied happy with a cheer.

Prince Aikka sat on the shell of the beautiful beetle headed to the only thing that had been on his mind for so long. "Molly!" He whispered.

--

Eva saw something she never had imagined. Her dear friend seated on his beautiful but mysterious beetle, G'dar, at the middle of the schoolyard. Without anyone notice Eva sneaked out of the classroom and ran down the corridors, down the stairs and out to freedom. "Aikka!" She jelled when she came outside. The prince turned by his name. A smile came upon his face and to his surprise; Eva without warning flung herself around him in a hug. She notices as the first that he had grown several inches since she had seen him on Oban. He was dressed in a little different outfit, but very similar to the clothing that he had worn under the great race. He had even a similar cloak that he had used back then. His hair had been growing a great deal and was now in a loose ponytail down his back. Aikka blushed by the unaccustomed gesture. "Molly, it is good too see you again. I do not hope that I am interrupting." He said, looking at the crowd that had arrived from the many classrooms.

"Don't worry they just haven't seen an alien before, sorry the phrase." He nodded understanding.

"C'mon lets get out of here." Eva stood ready to get on G'dar.

"Eva Wei, get away from that thing'! Aikka looked concerned at the big man who rushed true the crowed of teachers and students.

"You're sure that this is a good idea Molly?" He asked just before they rose from the surface.

She had her arm around his waist sitting behind him in the saddle. "Sure that was only my headmaster, no reason for worry."

He looked down at the school, which was right below them. "Hmm if you say it. Well how have you been Molly?"

"Eva! My real name is Eva. It's a long story, but I sort of used a fake name to avoid my dad to know who I was." She explained.

"I remember. It was your commander of your team who was your father right?"

"The one and the same, but enough of my dad. What is the plan now or are you making it up along the way?" She grinned.

"I'm not sure why I came in the first place. I'm not used to disobey orders like I this." He looked troubled at her. "And it seemed like you were expected to be at that facility as well."

"Yah but don't take it so serious, I'll explain it to my father when we comes back." She looked down and saw the ground rising even further. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." The prince smiled for himself, it was not many time he had the opportunity to surprise anyone anymore. The palace was not the best place for secrecy because somebody always knew something.

The mild wind blow in their hair and clothing as G'dar speeded across the country. "Look, this is what I wanted to show you." They landed not far from the place. Eva looked out over landscape. "It's the sea!" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes but it is so big. I have never seen something so amazing." It was not entirely true; because he had seen many wonders on Oban that he knew he never would see elsewhere. Eva Smiled by his enthusiasm; she also knew that they both had seen great things on Alwas and Oban.

"Yes it's beautiful; just wait to the sun's going down, that's beautiful."

"My apology, we only have lakes and streams on Nourasia. I expected something like this on Oban, but not here on Earth." He looked at the ocean again.

For several hours, they talked about everything that they could think about, Aikka told her his experience with the government of Earth and how they had got rid of the grogs on Nourasia. Furthermore, Eva told him the whole story about her and her father, how she ended up as Molly. They laughed and every thing was as old times, maybe better.

Eva and Aikka sat once again looking at the horizon. "We must soon get going. Canaan must be worried by now and so must your father." Aikka helped her on her feet where they flew toward the Wei- residence.

---

"Any luck?" Don asked as Rick just entered through the door. The manger sat in the kitchen with more wrinkles in his face than ever.

"Sorry Don, she wasn't in the park or the mall. Maybe Stan or Koji will find her."

"I can't imagine what could make her disappear like this. She looked forward to see you, all of you." Don looked down, the only thing he could do was looking in the coffee cup like if he could see all the answers to all his problems. The cup was full, with now cold coffee.

"Don't blame yourself. She has been late before. I'm sure that she'll come around soon."

----

"See, that's what I call a beautiful view." Eva said quiet in the young nourasians ear.

He looked at the horizon and smiled. "You're right, that is beautiful. It reminds me of the sunsets on Nourasia, I would love showing it to you I am sure that you would like it there."

"I have already promised to visit your planet, and I'm looking forward to it, however right now I don't think that my father would allow me to go anywhere."

They landed quietly in the yard of the Wei-residence. It was almost dark and the grass was wet by dew.

"I'll wait here until your safe inside." The young prince helped Eva down from the back of G'dar.

"It has been fun. I will miss you." Eva said trying not to show how unhappy she was to leave.

He smiled. "Indeed it has been very good to be with you again, though I also will miss you quite much. I would have spent more time with you if not I was required back on Nourasia. My father still thinks that I'm yet not suitable for a future king. But you are always welcome to visit me on Nourasia."

She smiled back. "I'll like that very much. You'll be safe till we'll meet again." She walked towards the house, knowing that Aikka watched her closely and that she wouldn't know when she would see him

-----

The same moment she opened the door and walked inside, she heard the loud sound of wings against the air. 'See you soon' she thought for herself.

"Anything guys?" She heard Rick's voice from the kitchen, probably to the one he thought came through the door. In that same moment, she felt guilt of leaving as she did, without telling anybody. With the knowledge of that her father would grounded her for at least a month for her actions she crossed through the hall.

"Hi dad, what's up?" She said, as nothing was wrong. "Eva?!" Don called as he jumped. He bumped his foot onto the table as he tried to rush to his daughter, which got him to dance up and down with a whispering of a curse.

"You're early home, why the rush?" Rick asked in sarcasm. The girl didn't say anything. She wouldn't let her father hear that she ran of with the prince of Nourasia, but it was too late for that announcement.

"Young girl, when you can fly off on a giant beetle, don't you think you could say where you were going or at least say when you'd be back?" Her father stood easy on his foot.

"Sorry dad I thought that you wouldn't approve so I…" She tried to explain herself. "Of course I wouldn't approve. You're my daughter and he is a playboy just like every other boy in his age." He interrupted.

"Yah I knew that you'd say that." She sighed.

The front door closed and two pair of feet's crossed the hall. "Sorry sir, she wasn't…" Stan said until he saw Eva.

"Hi guys."

"Eva? Well glad to see you. Where have you been hiding, we have been looking for you all over for you?

"You know somewhere under a rock." She joked in the hope of them to forget her punishment.

A loud bang sounded, the whole building trembling under them. "What now?" Don cried out loud protecting himself from falling pieces of the roof. "Everybody out!" Rick commanded guiding the team out through the hall and then outside. The sight they met shocked them. The whole sky was alighted with laser blast, missiles and flames from falling fighters. Eva gave a faint scream as she saw the disaster. The Wei-house busted in flames.

"We need to get out of here. Stan you take the wheels, sorry Rick but you know how you are under these circumstances. Everybody move we're leaving now!" While running toward the car Eva saw a familiar sight over the flames.

"Aikka!" She called, waving her arms in the air to get his attention. He landed close to the car.

"Eva, bless the spirits your okay." He whispered for himself.

"Eva what's up…? Aikka you're back." Don had turned to see why his daughter wasn't sitting beside Koji. The prince nodded in reply.

"You have a spacecraft nearby?" Don asked hastily.

"I have. You can follow me to the hanger."

"Take Eva with you." Eva looked at her father.

"What about you?" She asked still with tears rolled down her face.

"I'll be right behind. Now go." Her father pushed her toward Aikka who helped her up behind him.

"Hold on this will could be rough." She held herself tight to Aikka as they rose from the ground.

------

Then what do you think? Good, bad? A little clifty I know, I couldn't resist, don't worry I will upload the next chapter soon.

Please revieve


	2. Closed space

AN.: Here's the next chapter and yes I know my grammar stinks. English is not exactly my native language. Don't be mad at me.

Disclaimers: I don't own Oban Star Racers or the characters in it. If I did I wouldn't be stuck with this worn out computer from the ice age.

**Closed space**

They flew through the air avoiding shots and falling pieces of wreckages from all sides. "Watch out!" Eva cried in Aikka's ear as a crogg glider almost flew through them. She scanned the road for her fathers green car. They were just behind them racing to catch up. She held her grip as tight as she could as Aikka steered G'dar round in the air. There were crogg soldiers on the ground fighting with earth soldiers. The sight terrified Eva; it reminded her of the pictures that she had seen in school.

"We're here!" They landed outside a giant hanger with a guard standing outside. There were crowds of terrified people trying to get access to a craft away from Earth. "This way." Aikka showed her the way inside.

"Your highness, are you well? We have to leave now. The Earth is no longer safe. I have already ignited the ship." Canaan met them in the door.

"We can't, we're have to wait for my father you promised!" Eva shouted when Canaan towed the prince with him. At first, he didn't notice the young girl but as he saw her, he just looked at her as if she had said something insulting.

"The safety of Prince Aikka is in the essence. One thing is that he brings you along, another is that he is forced to wait for some humans." He once more tried to drag Aikka with him into the ship but the prince resisted.

"No I gave Eva my word." He said as he went over to the young girl and took her hand.

"My lord you can not, what about your people? You have a…" However, he was cut off by the interruption of Rick who's opened the door to the hanger.

"There you are. We're ready?" He asked

"Yes now you are here we are. Get your men inside the ship. Eva will you help me with G'dar?" They all ran in each direction in the attempt to get ready to take off.

-

They flew through rain of fire and out to the open space. A huge crogg warship welcomed them as they approached the Moon.

"Let's get out of here!" Don commanded the old nourasian.

"Dad, why don't you come here and sit down before you make more trouble than good." Eva called. He mumbled something to himself and seated beside his daughter.

"Aikka is it bad?" The young prince didn't look at her. He couldn't without reveal his anxiety for her safety.

"Don't worry we'll be alright little mouse." Rick assured her. However, his shaking told her that it was more serious than they would tell her. A loud bang sounded and in the same second, all were thrown forward and landed in the cockpit.

"Aikka what's happening?" Eva yelled at him trying to get herself back on her feet, which was hard than because Koji had landed right on top of her.

"Not now Eva, I'm busy!" He yelled back at her. Canaan who was the one who had controlled the ship was now laying op against the wall knocked out by the blow.

"You can't steer and fire at the same time." Eva said now on her feet. Aikka didn't need her to tell him what to do. He had no other choice than do whatever he could do to protect her and the rest of them.

Eva managed to clime over her friends and over to the prince. "Eva I told you…" He said, but stopped.

"Yes just let me fly the ship, you can take the honor of shoot these devils back to hell." He removed himself from the steering device and concentrated fully toward their enemies.

A loud crack sounded as if the ships walls wouldn't hold the pressure, as another streams of lightning balls hit them. "Eva gets us out of here!" Her father yelled as he also was lying on the floor tangled with the others.

"I'm working on it!" This cargo ship wasn't exactly the arrow III. It was slow and dreadful to maneuver. "Koji can we gain power to the thrusters of some kind?"

"Yes, but I don't know if we won't burn the circuit."

"Just do it. We have to get out of here if we want to survive."

"Eva what are you doing?" Aikka who had been concentration about their enemies looked now at the girl that he admired so much.

"Just do it!" She yelled and in that, same moment, the engines gave her double of power than they had just moments before.

"Give me some cower Aikka, we're getting out here."

-

It had been close, to close if you asked Don. He looked up. They crowd was starting to get to their senses. "Eva." The father mumbled as he tried to get a glint of his daughter. The room was slowly starting to be thick with smoke.

"Fire!" Rick stood up at the same moment he had seen the flames from the dashboard.

"There is a fire extinguisher in the cargo compartment" Rick who was already running to receive the extinguisher waved back to the prince.

In minutes, they all got on there feet and the fire was out. Canaan had a cut on his forehead but it wasn't bleeding as bad as it could have. Koji and Stan were already starting to make a damage report. Rick had his, with controlling his blackout wish was his scar from Alwas. Don, already making orders to whomever were nearby to do something.

"Eva, are you okay?" Aikka helped her up from the floor. The massive power had knocked her out of her seat and let her flew into the wall before falling to the ground.

She smiled. "I'm alright, it's just a bump." They both blushed slightly as their eyes met briefly.

"Gentlemen and Eva!" Don said laud to get their attention. "What is our current status Koji?" The smaller mechanic placed his glasses back on place. "Well the engines are almost burnt out. We only have 20 power on engine one and 14 on engine two. We will not make it for Nourasia or Byrus if we can't find a way to gain more power. The good news is that we'll have enough food for all of us for another month, there's a bathroom aboard and if we can repair some of the circuits we could reach Oban within two weeks or so."

Don nodded. His face was not as tight as it once was. "Well, don't let me stop you." He said a little gentler than they were used to under these circumstances. Don left his spot and walked down the corridor and in through the door to the common room without a word.

"What did just happen?" Stan asked as the others looked at each other for clues. Even Eva couldn't remember her seeing her father like this. "Let me talk to him." Rick said as he stopped her.

"Hey old man, what's up?" The room was dark, a table with belonging seats stood in the middle of the room. Don sat on the nearest seat looking away from the door.

"Why can't I protect her?" Don said in the same time as he slammed a clenched fist into the table.

"Well as fare I can see, you're doing a pretty good job. Don't blame your self for what just happened. None of us could foresee this." Rick took a seat beside his former manager.

"Look at us. We're floating defenseless around in space, just waiting for the groggs to blow us up."

"Well if it hasn't been for Eva, we would already been blown in pieces and how many time have we not done miracles in the race of Oban?" The ex-pilot smiled to cheer up his friend.

"You're right; I had simply hoped that we were spared for another of these kinds of life-threatening situations. I won't loose Eva like I lost Maya." Drop of tear appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"You won't. We're all here to protect her and if you not have notice, she is more than capable to protect her self."

Don smiled. "I know. Did you know that a month after we came back from Oban she was in a fight in school? Some kids from her class took her book of drawings from our journey that she had. They wouldn't give it back to her, called her an alien-lover. In an attempt to receive it herself, they got into a fight. She won that fight and since that, she had taken self-defense lessons." The memory of been summon to the headmasters office to collect his bruised daughter with the note of teach the girl some manors got the proudly father smile.

"Yeah she told me. I think I allowed her an hour extra on the track. She was thrilled." Both men laughed quietly.

-

"So what can I do to help?" Eva asked the two mechanics back in on the bridge. They all was surprised by the else firm and strict man they had learned to fear and respect. However, as none of them could do anything to help on that matter they had just started the work.

"Well you can start checking the ships steering. We need to head her (the ship) toward Oban as soon as possible." Stan said with his head inside a mess of wirings.

The two boys and the girl began to buzz as they started to repair the damages that had occurred. Neither Canaan nor Aikka had any experience in that sort of work and soon they found themselves only in the way. Despite that Canaan didn't wanted to leave the humans alone with the bridge, Aikka left to no other to do than check on his beloved friend G'dar.

The evening had quickly grown into night or was it early morning? Aikka couldn't tell. All was dark outside as it always would be when they were in space. The prince left his spot side by side of his beetle to check on the others. He found Don, Rick and Stan in the common room all fallen asleep at the table. Koji sat leaned against the dashboard sleeping with his mouth wide open. Then he saw her, this tiny girl who was soon to be a young woman. She had grown a bit. Her curves had made her attractive and the hair had grown halfway down her back, he liked the way it had become. He smiled by the sight of her curling up like a little cat (a creature he had studying along with all kinds of earthen animals). She started to shake a bit as if she was cold. He touched her forehead gently, took of his cloak and laid it around her and saw her calming down in her peaceful sleep.

"A nice gesture you not often show upon young girls." His fencing master stood leaned against the wall watching the affection his student had shown upon the earth girl. Shocked Aikka looked at the older Nourasian. Not knowing what to say he just stood there starring back at his mentor.

"I see. Is this why you wandered off like you did on earth, to visit this girl?" He said more as a confirmation than a question. His pupil nodded now staring out of the window. He knew that this nourasian would not understand. Canaan like his mother and father was taught by the old ways, before the approval of friendship between other civilizations on other planets.

"We are just friends, no more than that." Aikka tried to explain.

Canaan raised an eyebrow. "You know what I am about to say so I will not say it. But be careful my prince we are among aliens and we do not know when they will turn against us."

Aikka did not argue, just let out a sign and sat down in the chair nearest Eva.

That morning all the humans complaint about the bad sleeps they had had, some more than others.

"Now that I won't do again unless it is absolute necessary." Rick said with his head in his hand as they eat breakfast.

"Yeah, now when we're at the subject, where are the beds? I assume that you slept on your journey to Earth?" Koji asked puzzled.

"We did indeed sleep. There are four beds here in this room. You just have to pull them out from the walls." Canaan answered.

"Arg. You could have told us that yesterday." Rick said clearly irritated by the fact that he had had been forced to sleep with his head on a table.

"Well that makes it even worse. We're seven people what about the last three?" Stan asked, worried that he would be the one who was forced be sleep on the floor.

Aikka smiled by the situation. "I will sleep with G'dar. I am one of the only ones that he approves of, even less sleep besides." He assured them.

"Well that makes two bedless. How much room do we have to spare beds?" Don asked.

Canaan answered. "Our supplies and G'dar uses almost the entire bay. There will probably be room for two beds and the last will be placed in the cockpit which I will process." He concluded.

It was now Don who looked puzzled. "Why do you have the honor of taking that spot? Would it not be more polite and useful to give that spot to the only girl among us? Eva who hadn't really been listening turned her head to her father.

"I am presumably the only one who knows what to do if we encounter the Croggs. I have my reputation that can save all of us." He explained.

"That makes the final question. Who is it to be sleeping with the giant insect?" Rick said, as Don hadn't corresponded against Canaan.

"Here we go…" Eva signed knowing that it would take all morning to figure out. And as she anticipated, hours later Don and Canaan still discussed who was to sleep not only beside G'dar, but also beside the nourasian pupil. Eva, Stan and Koji had turned their attentions to the shattered engines. Aikka had offered his help, but soon realized that he only was in the way and turned his attention to some books he had noticed in the back of the bay. This left Rick alone with the two arguing men, wishing that he also had somewhere else to go.

-

The day had been boring for some of the members of the crew. Aikka had read all the books he had discovered and Rick had nothing else to do than sleep or irritate the less happy manager. It was evening and they had just finished supper. Don and Canaan had agreed that the lucky one to sleep with prince Aikka was Koji. The little man wasn't as happy, as the two men by their agreement, but just the idea of say it allowed to Don frightened him more than being eat by a giant beetle.

Aikka looked worried as Koji stepped toward the bed. G'dar wasn't glad for the stranger and Kojis attempt to make peace with the mount just made it worse.

"This will not work." He said to Canaan who looked like he just waited to see G'dar eat the young man.

In the seventh attempt, Koji almost lost a piece of his pants as he ran back to the door. "Oh give it a break this ladybird clearly doesn't like Koji." Rick burst.

Aikka who wasn't sure what a ladybird was, glared at Rick. "And you have a solution on this problem?" He asked well known that the tall man had some sort of a plan.

"Well we can try to approach this bug and see who it likes." He suggested. 'This will be amusing', the prince thought by himself, as the humans tried one by one, nearing G'dar. It was amusing, none of the men was allowed near G'dar who just grew further annoyed by the minutes.

-

In the meantime, in the other end of the craft, Eva had her head deep buried inside the engine still trying to make it run properly. A loud bump sounded as she hit her head against the ceiling of the small room, as she heard a loud cry. Quick she ran out in the corridor and saw the rest of the group in the doorway to the bay.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked as she squeezed her through the crowed. In the room, she saw her farther trying to nearing G'dar with only little luck. As none of the others had the attention to answering her, she looked at her farther who now was retreating once more. Then she saw Aikka standing behind the beetle leaning against the wall amusing himself by the sight of the older man trying to safe his hair from G'dar's mouth. In the decision of be giving some answers, she left her spot and walked over to him.

"Eva?" Don said looking as he had seen a ghost. It was first at the time that she stood beside the prince they all had realized that the girl had walked right past G'dar without even troubled him. Aikka, who had the feeling that Eva was one of the few that G'dar would accept, just smiled and greeted her happily, as she came.

"What's the matter?" She asked wondering why they all looked weird at her.

"We had a little problem with deciding who should be sleeping with G'dar. As you know, he can be a little grumpy toward strangers." Aikka smiled. "You won." He added as he saw her wondering look.

"No this can't do, I won't let my daughter sleep next to this boy." Don shouted at them but realized that it was the only solution.

-

That night was a little awkward. Aikka was concert to be near Eva now they were going to sleep next to each other. They had tried to push the bed as far from the other as they could, however it was not more than a couple of inches. She returned from the bathroom changed into her normal night outfit. Aikka too had changed his normal clothing to only a pair of loose pants. The sight of the girl almost took the breath off the young prince. He could see every curves of her body and the skin was so beautiful lighter than he had been use to on his planet.

"Umm, goodnight Aikka." She said as she crept under the covers. She too had been stunned at the nourasians appearance. He was so handsome and without a shirt, she could see every muscle in his over body. He too swept under his covers after he had turned off the light.

"Goodnight Eva." He whispered to the already sleeping girl.

-

The next days they spent repairing the ship, which was easier said than done. Koji's assumption about the damage was greater than he would admit.

"The whole circuit is roasted." Koji sighed whipping a stain of his chin.

"Don't worry we can fix it, right?" Eva asked but the look at the two mechanics didn't encouraging her. The strict manager came into the room.

"I don't take no for an answer. Koji, Stan, Eva, Do what you can. We cannot afford to float in space for much longer. This isn't a request, it's an order, fix it!" He said with his well-known Don Wei attitude.

"Yes sir!" The three said unanimous and returned to their work.

"Can I help with anything?" Aikka asked Eva. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Try to start this engine and see if will run". He did so. The noise didn't sound promising at first but, then it all turned on.

"Yes!" She outburst embracing the prince in happiness. "Oh, sorry I have worked with this the whole day." She explained slightly blushing at that same moment she released Aikka.

"What do you say, we go and getting something to eat. Aikka suggested, in the attempt to find an excuse to be with her. She agreed and both headed toward the sleeping quarter, which now was part dining room, part kitchen and part common room. Rick sat at the table with a cup of a strong smelly soup.

"Don't say we're going to eat that!" Eva burst, glaring to the contents of the cup. She was sure that she saw a couple of eyeballs hiding in there.

-

AN.: Did you like? It's a bit long, I know, however I couldn't find a proper place to stop.

Review and I will deliver.


	3. Eateble food

Hey first I want to say thanks to all my reviewers, they're making me work further with the story. Every time I get one, I jump at least 5 times of joy.

Second; I know this chapter is really short but I couldn't attach it to the next one and well I wasn't sure if I really wished it to be in this story, but here it is. Good or bad, that is for you to decide.

Disclaimers: I dont own Oban Star Racers ect. ect. ect.

enjoy!

**Eatable food **

The following day Eva used most of her time to help Koji and Stan, though she soon realized that there wasn't room for the all tree of them in the engine room where the last repairs was needed and found herself workless.

"Thrown out?" Rick asked as she entered the common room. She nodded flung herself seating backward on the nearest chair. Aikka smiled by the agile and impulsive way she sometimes could be, never thinking of what others would think of her.

"Well, it will be nice with some free time." She answered leaning against the back of the chair. "What up for lunch anyway?" She asked as her stomach started to growl.

"You can choose between instant noodles or minipizza, but if you ask me, I wouldn't touch the pizzas; they're like a month old or something like that." Rick said pointing toward the box with the text: Minipizza, the date told her that they were over a month and a half old.

'Well that makes it easy' she thought for herself. "Someone want one too?" Eva asked the two men as she poured boiled water into a cup of instant noodles. Rick shook his head. "Not this time little mouse, I have already eaten.

"So what about you Aikka, do you want one?"

"Love too." He answered and she poured water up in a second cup and served it to him. Aikka couldn't exactly point out the taste but it was different.

They talked most of the afternoon, until Rick found himself caught up in a magazine, Aikka and Eva started to make diner for the rest of them. Aikka who wasn't used to cook, were impressed by Eva's way of mixing all sorts of ingredients to make a tasty dish. Smiling and joking they enjoyed themselves, he couldn't take his eyes of the young girl, even with flour on her chin she was beautiful, with sparkling crimson eyes, cheerful smile and a inner endless energy.

"Catch!" Eva called. As he turned, a cloud of flour was introduced right in his face. Giggling she ran across the table.

"You. Now you're in trouble!" Aikka said playful, as he chased the girl around the table.

Laughing, she once again tossed a handful of flour after him. "Come and get me my prince!" She screamed in joy as he almost grasped her. Laughing they run through the whole ship, playing tag. Finally, he captured her by her waist, to get even he tickled her. Tiers of joy ran from her eyes as she screamed a cheer.

"Aikka what are you doing to my daughter???" Don shouted with all his lungs in the belief that the nourasian were hurting the girl.

"What… We were only…" Aikka stood little uncomfortable in the interruption in Eva and his game, releasing Eva the same second.

"Dad, we were just playing, no need to worry about me all the time." Eva said still giggling. With the look of his daughter giggling and the nourasian with flour all over his face, he shook his head. Why could they not just be civilized as the rest of them? He didn't want to see his daughter with Aikka, he didn't trust him.

Aikka got a hard look from his mentor, but none of them said a word.

All looked happy when Eva served the dinner. No one had the pleasure to get a real meal for day's course it had mostly been Don who had made it and he wasn't known for his cooking.

"I'm glad it is Eva who's cooking tonight." Koji bust, as he smelled the sent of the food at the table. However, with a scowl from the manager he immediately started to eat.

-

Okay now you have read it, REVIEW NOW. Thank you


	4. Unacknowledged love

Uploaded on fanfiction

Hey guys here are the next chapter. There's a little romance going on this time, well you can read it yourself.

Disclaimers: I don't own Oban Star Racers only this story and that I'm proud of it.

**Unacknowledged love**

She laid so close to him. If he just reached his arm, he would easily touch her black and red hair. The young nourasian resisted the temptation and rolled onto his back instead. Stirring up in the dark didn't help either. He could hear the young girl's calm breath next to him and thoughts began to appear. They had been stranded inside this tiny vessel almost a week now. It hasn't been easy. Eva's father was all-time suspicious toward him, and Canaan was the same about the humans. Aikka knew that there was nothing he could do to ease the relationship between the nourasians and the humans by himself. He sat up not able to fall to sleep.

The young girl started to move. First it looked like she was about to awake, but it was soon clear that she was dreaming and it was a nightmare.

"No stay, please don't go, I beg you…" She mumbled in her sleep while she turned in her bed.

Aikka looked worried at the girl. "Eva, wake up." He said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some peace in mind.

"Jordan!" She screamed, sitting up just to throw her arms around the young nourasian. She was still at sleep and as awkward it was, it was only now he notice the tall figure in the dark rising in the entrance.

"It's not what it looks like." He said believing that it was either Don or Rick standing there.

"I hope not. Remember that you have your own princess back on Nourasia." The voice of Canaan replied. Relieved that it 'only' was his fencing master who watched them, and the thought of his fiancé back home emerge.

"I know, duty as future king I must think of the people of Nourasia as fist priority." He signed. "Just let me have a little happiness before we reach Nourasia again. The old man bow light and walked out of the room, left Aikka back with Eva clinging herself to him. It hurts his heart that she was dreaming about Jordan, when she could be with him in the real world.

He laid down still with the teenager in his arms. 'If you can't have her, this is the second best thing you can wish for'. He thought and went back to sleep.

"_Jordan__, come back." Eva yelled with all her might. She stood once more in the darkness of her dream, seeing her partner disappear and the cold darkness consume the warmth and happiness from all it came in contact with. She tried to move, but her feet wouldn't move by commands anymore. _

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? What have you done to Jordan?" She flew the questions out at him in one giant endless round. Now she heard laughter. It was cold and loud, as it would break her skull._

"_Now that is only for me to know Eva. Your destiny has yet not been for filed." The voice said. _

_Eva looked at him as she held her hand for her ears. "I decide my own destiny!" She screamed back almost frighten by her own voice as loud as it was in the completely silence. _

_The creature laughed again. "You are hast to believe that. You are my destiny, which makes it yours as well…"_

She woke up. Looking awkward at the owner of the arms, she laid in. Her face turned red but didn't move. She laid her head back on his chest unknowing what to do. His heartbeat gave her some comfort and peace and soon she let her thoughts travel through her mind. 'She had grown closer to Aikka the past week and as she missed Jordan, she couldn't wait for him. How could she care for them both as she did? Then her dream came to her consciousness. Unknowing why, she felt that there were something wrong, that an evil greater than ever were rising. It was hard to think about. Wouldn't it be Jordan's job to take care of that kind of things now? Well at their known course, they would reach Oban within a week, then she would get some answers', she thought.

As the prince moved a hand to Eva's waist, she became more than aware of his present. How she'd ended up in his arms she hadn't any knowledge about and though she found it nice and safe she couldn't stop thinking about how he would feel about this. Once again, thoughts rose inside her mind, by them her face turned pink. She looked at the sleeping nourasian, he was so handsome (some would even say beautiful), polite and strong, how she could be so close to him was unreal. If she weren't sure of that he would wake, she would have kissed him. A slight change in his breathing told her that he was wakening. A panic streamed through Eva, as she didn't knew what to do. On the one hand, she should properly just move before he saw her and on the other, she had just fantasying about kissing him and had a real desire to do it right now.

Aikka opened his eyes. He had a wonderful dream about Eva. 'She lay in his bed and…' It was now he realized the young sleeping girl in his arms. A smile appeared.

"Oh Eva, let this moment last forever." He whispered in the beliefs that the girl was asleep.

"That would be nice." She whispered back as she opened her eyes and saw directly into his wide blue.

"Eva, I… You… We…" he tried to explain but stopped as the girl smiled all over her face. He blushed crimson.

"You are not mad at me are you?" Eva asked also blushing. By instinct, he closed his grip around her tighter.

"No, why should I be?" In the same moment, they both heard steps in the corridor. G'dar who apparently had been awakening gave a little shriek. The footsteps stopped, a bottom pushed and in came Don Wei. The two teens had already released each other and was now lying deep under their covers. "Eva, it is time to get up, breakfast is ready and we have a lot to do today." He said fatherly.

"I'm coming in a minute." She answered as normal as she could, hiding herself under the blanket, sure of that her father would notice her blushing face.

"I will wait for you. Do not let it be too long." She heard the door slide back in place. When Eva dared to look out from her hiding spot, she saw that the young prince already had dressed himself and without at word he hasted out of the room.

'_She is so innocent, so beautiful and full of live. Why would he think these thoughts? He is the prince of Nourasia. He did not have the luxury to bring her down on that level, not even in his thoughts._' Aikka rushed for the cockpit not knowing where else to go.

"Something wrong prince?" Aikka turned around. The tall ex-pilot stood behind him with a cup of what it seemed to be coffee.

"No. No, not at all." He answered, trying not to think of Eva.

"Well it looks like there is. Sure you're okay?"

"Trust me I am better than okay, just need some private space for a moment, that is all."

"Yah, that will be a slight problem on this flight, don't you agree?" Rick grinned but understood the hint and left the nourasian, heading back the way he came from.

In an effort to erase his thoughts from his memory, the prince sat on the floor with crossed legs and meditated. For a while, it seemed to work however as soon he heard Eva's voice in the corridor, she penetrated his defenses, leaving him with his thoughts of having her near, hold her and let her know that he was there for her.

-

In the meantime, Eva had dressed still puzzled by the act that Aikka had performed. '_I know that I should have moved before he woke up. He doesn't like you that way. You're just friends, that it._' Eva's thoughts were running as fast as ten star racers. She came to look at his unmade bed, remembering every place he had touched her. _'I can't understand this boy.'_ She thought turning to meet her father in the temporary gathering room.

The rest of the day and the day after that, both Eva and Aikka tried to avoid each other. However, it was almost impossible, as they had most of the time been forced to be in the same room. Aikka used several hours with G'dar, with the excuse that the beetle was growing restless and needed him. He went to bed first after Eva was asleep and his bed was empty when she wok up.

That evening entered the dark cargo bay. The light was only at half percent to prevent too much power from the engines. The giant mount shrieked as she closed the door. She had helped Koji and Stan to repair the damages that the crogg fighter had done on the ship.

'It doesn't look like Aikka have turned to bed yet.' She thought for her self. Once again, the beetle shrieked, this time in longing for contact. She smiled kind. "It's not easy, is it?" She asked, reaching to pet his shield.

"No it's not." The voice came from behind G'dar. She past The mount and found her prince sitting in the corner farthest away from the rest of the room.

"Aikka?" She asked with fresh memories of the past mornings event. They were both tens by the awkward situation. Eva sat beside him without saying. 'Why won't he say anything?' She cried inside her head, staring down at her hands.

The prince saw the girl that he had cared so much of, even like this was she beautiful like a flower in blossom.

"Eva…" He said quietly. She looked at him instantly. He hesitated by seeing her eye, as if they expected something of him but he couldn't tell what.

"Err… How have you been? I have sort of been busy." He knew that it was a lie and he hated himself for it.

She lit a faint smile. "Yah, sure you've been."

Again, she looked at her hands. Sad by her respond he also looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Eva… No don't interrupt or I will never have the strength to say this again." He told her as she tried to say something. "This week has been, beside the attacks, so nice. We have grown closer and thought it has been hard toward my duty as future king, my fondness of you have grown further than a friend ever should have. I don't know what feeling you have for me, but I will always be there for you…" He said until a gentle hand had taken his and a finger lay upon his lips. His heart pounding harder then ever, he had been sure of that, she would turn him down.

"Shh…" She said as her finger was upon his lips. "No more words." She pulled herself closer. She could feel her heart beating faster than never before. The desire to kiss him grew stronger as their eyes met. Carefully their lips met. It became only a brief kiss as the head a pair of feet approaching outside the door. Nothing happened. Both smiled as they headed their attention to the other. Aikka took Eva in his arms, held her leaded her to sit up at him as he could see her eyes.

"I have dreamed about this for so long." He whispered in her ear.

"So have I." She smiled.

They began a long passionate kiss. Their body wrapped within each other. He dragged her closer and guided her to the ground as they kissed, stopped only for e second to get air. Resting on his arm, he was uncontrolled dragged to his loves mouth. Aikka placed a gentle hand on her chin, smoothen it further to her cheek, following her neck and down to her breast. "Aikka." Eva said breathless in their kiss, as her body rose to meet his. Unable to control herself she leaded his hand down her body.

"NO!" Aikka sat up breathless.

Confused by his actions she sat up beside him. "What's the matter?" She asked as she tried to take his hands, which was lying in his lap.

"I can not force you to do such a thing." He whispered, refusing to give his hand away. In desperation, he found a piece of fabric near by. '_Thank the creators_' He thought, cloaking his desire hopping that Eva wouldn't notice it cause the dark.

She smiled with passion. "You wouldn't force me." She also whispered.

"Eva I won't haste it. I love you; we're haft to be sure."

For what seemed an eternity their eyes met, both felt the heat rising again.

"Come let's go to bed." Eva whispered, smiling as she took his hand. Her smile calmed the young man and even more, as they crawled under the covers, she crawled up to him and gentle he took his love in his arms.

"I love you to Aikka." She suddenly said, looking up in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You do? I thought you and Jordan…" He said without being able to stop himself.

Eva's smile fainted a little. "I do love Jordan, but more like a brother than anything else. You know me, sometime better than I know myself. You can look right into my soul." She said, still looking into his eyes.

Tears were forming behind his eyes. 'She loves me." He thought, reaching down to kiss her as she granted.

-

The next couple of days came hard for the most of the crew. In lack of space, no one was ever alone. It was mostly Don, Rick and Canaan who growled at each other and everyone nearby. Stan and Koji used all their time to repair and improve their work the following week. The only one who seemed pleased with the space they were giving was Eva and Aikka. They took the favor of staying in the bay with G'dar. Learning more about each other, trying not to kiss every time the passed in the corridor, talking long out in the nights.

"I would wish we could stay like this for ever." Aikka whispered hugging Eva close to him as she nearly slept with her head resting on his collarbone.

"So would I love." She answered half asleep. It had been a long day. In the attempt to make coffee, Rick had busted the coffee maker. Trying to fix it before her father got to furious had been a tough challenge, thought that had only made the reunion with Aikka that night more special, because he had missed her and she him.

The girl looked at Aikka. His eyes were dim as if he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"A penny for your thoughts." She whispered as she stroked a hand along his face.

"What about a kiss?" He answered in the attempt to avoid the subject.

"Are we bargaining now?" She asked playfully but gave him a kiss. He kissed her back in a dreamy and long kiss. Without realizing, he tugged the girl that he loved even closer as if he was afraid of loosing her.

"Aikka what's troubling you?" She asked concerned.

"These weeks has been so nice and wonderful, despite that we are in this tiny vessel on the run from the croggs. But our love will not be accepted by my parents as easy as I would hope." He said sad.

"Neither will my dad. I can almost hear him jell and scream that we're too young and so on." She sighed, though at the thoughts of her father all screaming at her almost made her laugh. She took his free hand and wrapped it in his. "No matter what I will always love." She said kissing each finger one by one. The comfort of her being with him, made him wanting her even more.

"Aikka?" Eva let out as she could feel his desire, that he had no control of, up against her. Both rolled wrapped together as they kissed and playful tried to take control of the other. Suddenly a loud music sounded.

"Oh No!" Eva gasped as she realized that they had in their little game turned on her CD-player.

"EVA, what's going on in there?" She heard her father yelling from the other room. Quickly both girl and boy unwrapped themselves, trying to straighten their clothes and beds. Aikka found a large book and opened it, not realizing that it was upside down. In the meantime, Eva tried to put out the mess her hair was in; the same time trying to turn off the music.

The door slammed open and in came a very tired Don Wei. "Eva what's the meaning of this?" He shouted, looking at his daughter who was trying of all her might not to turn red as a fire-truck, or laugh of the awkward situation she and Aikka had ended up in. Don furious looked at both of them.

"Sorry dad, did I turn the music to high?" She asked, thankful that her voice sounded normal. Aikka who attempted to keep from laughing held the book higher in the hope that he looked too busy to be disturbed. However, now Canaan came in, also furious of being waken in the middle of the night by a couple of teenagers.

"Prince Aikka, a word!" he said firm but calm. Aikka caught Eva's eyes a brief second as he rose from his bed and walked toward his fencing master. 'I'm in trouble.' He thought as the door closed behind him.

_(With Aikka)_

"What were you thinking?" His mentor asked anger as they stood in the cockpit.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aikka replied but the look he got from Canaan told him that he wouldn't go for it.

"You know what I am talking about, or are you that bored that you are starting to read your books up side down?"

"Oh, I didn't notice that." Aikka said embarrassed.

"What would your parent not say if they heard about this?"

Aikka avoid the eyes of his fencing master.

"So you don't know what to say. Well maybe I should change bed place with this girl after all, she have apparently seduced you into her little game. Can you not see that all she wants is a ticket to your kingdom? They breed like simans (rat-looking creatures, only bigger)." Canaan said like he had talked about something disgusting.

By those words, Aikka looked up. "Is that what you are thinking? That she only want my child, an heir to the throne?" He shouted, growing more and more angry with this old man. "We haven't even…" He couldn't even say the word. "I love her." He said thru his teeth.

Canaan looked skeptical at his pupil. "If you love her as you claim, why haven't you told the king and queen to chancel the wedding? Or do you have enough sense to know that your love never will be approval by the royals?" He asked.

Aikka clenched his fist. "I knew that they wouldn't understand the way I feel about Eva. I want to live with her, protect her; I would even die for her!" He said as calm as he could.

"You would die for a human girl? NO girl or woman is worth dying for! You have your duties." Canaan once again shouted.

"Enough!" Aikka shouted back. "I will not be lectured anymore. I love her and that is all I need to know!" He said, storming out of the room.

_(In meantime with Eva) _

"I need an explanation young lady." Don looked down at his blushing daughter.

"Sorry about the music, it won't happen again." She said trying as hard as she could to look innocent.

"Don't play games with me, I know something happened here. I don't want you to sleep here anymore. This prince has a bad influence on you." He stormed over to her to drag her out of the bed ignoring the annoyed G'dar. Refusing to raise Eva was forced to stand up and dragged out of the room.

"Why do you have to play father now?" She shouted. "It's not like you cared when you thought I was Molly!"

"No, that is a long time ago and you are my daughter no mater if you like it or not." He shouted back. With tears forming behind her eyes she turned away, running to the only place she knew that she could be alone; the bathroom. After locking the door she started to cry, knowing that her father would do what ever he could to break her and Aikka's love.

-

As Aikka returned to the bay he saw Don standing outside the bathroom, but didn't bother to think why, until he found the room empty beside G'dar. He signed, 'this is just getting better and better.' He thought as he returned to the corridor. The stressed out Don banged his head into the wall in frustration.

"Let me try to talk to her." Aikka said almost without breathing.

The strict manager looked at the prince. "What? This is your entire fault, if you not have tried to be playboy on her we would not have been here in the first place!" Don yelled, pointing a finger at the nourasians chest.

Turning the back to the older man, Aikka knocked on the door. "Eva let me in, we have to talk." He said loud enough for Eva to hear him.

"Don't you dare boy!" Don took a hard grip in Aikka and forced him to face him. "Eva, you come out right now!" Don shouted and in that moment the door glided open. Faster than Don could react Aikka slipped out of his grip, in to the little room and locked it once again; leaving him alone with his love.

"Eva I…" But before he could finish she buried her wet face in his chest.

"This is horrible." She cried.

To see her like this broke his heart. He took her in his arms to calm her down. "Don't cry my love, everything will be alright." He said, buried his face in her hair; he too had tears in his eyes.

"What shall we do? They won't let us be together you know. My father has already banned me to sleep in the bay ever again." She asked as her tears dried out.

They both sat on the floor; Eva upon Aikka's lap with her head lay on his shoulder. He brushed the last tear away from her cheek.

"I don't know. We just have to be strong a little while. At least until we reach Oban, maybe things will change." He said kissing her forehead and tightens her closer in his grip. Without saying anything they both sat there trying not to think of the future, but enjoyed the warmth of the other, knowing that they would be forced from each other when they stepped out of the door.

-

Thank you for reading, now REVIEW!

Oh, and I can properly not upload the next chapter until Monday. Birthdays, family coming over etc. I think you got my point.


	5. Nightmare in the dark

Uploaded on fanfiction

Okay here's the next chap. Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own OSR jada jad jada… on with the show

**Nightmare in the dark**

The next morning Aikka opened his eyes. His princess lay around him still sleeping. "Numa sieka Eva noura." He whispered. A bright blue but soundless light appeared from his chest, surrounded them and then disappeared inside them both. He smiled by his work. 'Look, this is how much I love you.' He thought, watching the young girl wakening.

(")Good morning my princess.(")

A smile crossed her face. "Good morning my dear prince." She answered as she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. They were so full of warmth and love.

(")You are so beautiful, did you know that? (")

"I never get tiered of hearing that…" The smile fainted. "Wait, you didn't move your lips, you spoke to me right?"

It was now Aikka's turn to smile. "I sort of laid an enchantment upon us, a sort of bond if you can call it that. Like back on Oban, when I sent the message to you to leave me, well this is a step further. If we canalize our thoughts toward the other they will hear your thoughts. He explained, now a little worried that she would be mad at him. It was normal not something people would do. Even husbands and wives would use many years deciding if they should do it, because this spell didn't only make it possible to send words and imagers to the other. If you used all your might, you would have access to the others mind, memories and thoughts. However he would never use this ability against Eva, why should he? He trusted her.

"Wait does that means that we can talk without anyone knowing?" She asked happy.

"Yes, well Canaan would probably sense something if we use longer conversations, but if we keep it for us selves we would."

"So how does it work?" There were almost sparkles in her eyes in excitement.

(")Think of that you want to say something to me and then say it in your mind. (") He said with his thoughts. She tried but nothing happened. A little disappointed she tried again. In an effort to concentrate all her energy she closed her eyes. Smiling Aikka reached out and kissed her.

(") Oh I love when you do that.(")

(")As do I love. (")

Both released with a big smile. (")We better have to face them. (") Eva said, trying out her new ability. He nodded in reply and soon they both stood close, none of them wanting to leave but knew that they only delayed the unavoidable.

-

Don who had worked more and more impatient after Aikka had joined his daughter in the bathroom, sat now against the wall half asleep.

"They're not out yet?" Rick asked behind the worried father.

He shocked his head. "I can't stop imagine what they're doing in there." Don sighed.

"Don't worry, have a little fate in your daughter instead. She wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't find right." Rick assured the older man. The tall man stood with a towel, soaps and a toothbrush under an arm. "Just wished that they would hurry up, it's already past nine and I need my bath."

In the same time the door opened and out came Eva close followed by Aikka.

"Thank god!" Rick burst as he ran past Aikka and shot the door behind him. Tired by lack of sleep and worries Don just sighed and looked at his daughter. 'She looked okay, no cutes, no hickeys. Well that's a start.' Don thought.

None of them said anything. Eva just went to the bay to receive her things, leaving them in the middle of the corridor. Aikka who neither felt like talking walked to the cockpit to join Canaan in whatever he was doing.

The mood was tens. None had got their sleep that night, since the argues between Eva, Don, Aikka and Canaan had hold them awake, though no one of the remaining three of the crew would admit that they had heard everything from the other room. 'Well even the crogs must have heard it.' Rick thought without sharing it with the others. Either Eva or Aikka spoke or ate more than absolutely necessary. They had attempted to contact each other only finding Canaan's suspicious eyes upon them.

(")Good night my love. (") Aikka closed his eyes knowing that Eva already was asleep and followed her lead, soon finding himself slumber away.

'_It was dark. Aikka couldn't see anything. Then a light from above surrounded him. He could now see Eva standing in the distant; she had her hands for her ears and looked like she was hurting. Quickly Aikka tried to run to her but he couldn't. A dark creature came toward her; holding his hand in the intent of hurting her. "NO!" Aikka screamed reaching for an arrow from his quiver on his back. "Um sakai darka tu." He whispered as he placed it in place on his bow and aimed at the evil. The air sounded hollow as the arrow flew through it. An explosion came as it hid its target. Smiling, confident of a victory horror soon came upon his face as a dark black hole came to him, consuming him no matter what he did.' _

A couple of blue eyes opened widely, sweat ran from his body. 'What was this, why did he dream? It was now 14 years since his last dream. It was not common for nourasians to dream because of their abilities they were condemned not to.

In the sleeping quarters Eva quickly sat up. "Aikka!" She said out of breath. Noticing that the other males still slept beside her, she placed herself on the pillow once again. 'Why do I keep have this dream, though it was different this time. Another person had been there, Aikka, but why? Had he protected me or was it something else?' Her head were all mix up of thoughts. There were something wrong, but what? She had had these feeling before. There would only be a couple of days lest before they would reach Oban. She just couldn't wait to get out of this tin can and maybe the planets fresh air would make her father more willing toward her and Aikka. She missed him, even though she had seen him the whole day, she missed his touch, his kiss. (")Oh I miss you…(") she thought out loud.

(")And I miss you…(") She heard Aikka's voice inside her head.

(")My love, I thought you were sleeping. Is it not a prince duty to be fully rested? (") She asked playfully.

She heard laughter. (")I do also have a duty to the giant missing piece in my heart. (")

Eva smiled in the dark.

(")I wonder if I may ask you out on a date when we reach Oban Eva. Surly we can escape your fathers and Canaan's wrath for a while.(")

(")I would love to Aikka.(")

They kept talking the rest of the night until Eva couldn't keep herself awake anymore and felled asleep almost in the middle of a sentence.

-

The next day hadn't been that difficult. With the promise of a date Eva found new energy and had used the most of the day playing cards with Rick, Koji, Stand and Aikka. However, both Don and Canaan supervised closely, almost in fear of the young couple would start to make out in the middle of a game.

The night had even been nicer. They had been talking (telepathic) almost as they had done when they had been together in the bay, and when they finely felt asleep they dreamt. In a peaceful world. They were back on Alwas, on the hill under the tree with the view of the lake. They sat there, kissing, talking and finely just watching the sun going down.

-

"Hey guys, I can see Oban, We're here!" Stan screamed of happiness. Both he and Koji danced in joy, everyone was relieved though Don looked concerned at his daughter. He knew that once they hade landed he wouldn't be able to watch her or the boy, for that matter, all the time.

As soon as they landed Don took his role as the leader more than serious. "Koji, Stan, get those equipments over there, Rick you'll help them. Prince you get that beetle out of our way or you'll be sorry! Eva, keep your distant from that beast." He commanded.

"Yes, fresh air, land under my feet, this is how it was meant to be." Koji said and if Rick hadn't pulled him up, he would have kissed the ground. "Yes that matchbox has become smelly but don't kiss the ground it's embarrassing." He said glaring at the sun. This was the first time he had been on Oban and as he looked around he couldn't see why all the fuzz. They had landed in a little clearing in a forest, not far form the flying temple. "Cosy." Was his respond as he had looked at the scenery.

"Rick didn't I tell you to help the other?" Don had seen the tall man wander off to get a real good look at the new planet.

"Oh chill it Don. You know that it's way too late for you to boss with me in that way. Why don't you just ask nice?"

Don knew his defeat because he knew Rick to well. "Very well, will you please go and help the others?"

Rick smiled of the victory. "Yes, of course. See that wasn't that hard." He grinned and left to help Stan with a really heavy-looking box.

As always Canaan just stood in the corner watching the whole process with his arms over cross.

The camp had almost bean fully established and the only thing left were the beddings. Aikka had been close to the over joyful G'dar, who hadn't been able to stretch his wings for almost over two weeks. Aikka couldn't avoid looking at the girl standing in the corner with her two friends, Koji and Stan. She was so beautiful, the sun and the fresh air had made her look more beautiful than he ever had seen her. It was like the sun surrounded her. Then he got an idea, that definitely would bring them in trouble with both Canaan and Don Wei, however he had promised her, and who would he be if he didn't keep his promises? He smiled for himself, where he started to pack some things and strapped it under the saddle.

(")My earth princess, are you ready for your date? (") He asked cheerful. A smile lighted her face and in the middle of a sentence she looked around for Aikka. He was already sitting upon G'dar waiting for her. She turned and walked to him as if it just was something normal, but both Canaan and Don had notice her odd behaviour and in the same second both of them began shouting on there respective languages, but to late, Eva was already on the back on the mount and steady rose from the ground along with her lover.

"Now that was fun!" Eva laughed as she found her place behind Aikka in the saddle. He to, laughed hard unable to say anything. After a minute, both got the control again.

"So were to?" Eva asked still giggling.

"As far away from the other as possible, else I don't care just if it's with you." Eva closed her grip around his waist to let him know that she felt the same way.

They flew across the forest, over a lake and found a ruin not unlike the one they had been at the last time they had departed for 3 years ago. The young couple landed on the hill, breathtaking by the view. The lake shimmered in the last real sunlight. They were sitting up against the outer wall of the ruin, Eva in Aikka's arms, enjoying the sunset as they once had on Alwas, knowing that words weren't needed.

The show was over and the dark had founded them and with it the chill night air. Aikka lighted a magical fire to warm the both of them; they once again sat talking starring at the stars.

"Have you ever thought of that one of those stars could be Nourasia?" Eva asked as she played with Aikka's hand with her own.

He smiled. "And one is Earth." He replied, tugging her into his warmth.

"Do you miss it, Nourasia I mean?"

Aikka thought for a moment before he answered. "Sometimes. I miss the flowers blossom, I miss when the summerbirds hatch. They're similar to your butterflies and they hatch at the same time, witch gives a beautiful sight of colours as thousands rise to the sky. I miss the first winter snow and I miss my mother as every son should do." He said with dreamy eyes.

Eva looked at him. "What about your father, don't you miss him?" She asked wondering.

Aikka smiled but it was a little harder than he had intended. "My father and I have not the same bond you have with yours." He said still looking at the stars. This made her sad, though she and her dad had there problems they always knew that they loved each other.

Aikka sighed, buried his face in the girls hair. It smelled pleasant and it calmed him. The thought of his father still burnt inside of him. It was not like he didn't love his father, he just didn't miss him as he did for his mother. His father had always been the king ahead of the father he needed. It had always been Canaan that had been the one who had raised him. From young child he had been in the mentor's hands and only for his duties he had been with his parents. That had made him wonder how he would be like as a father. He surly didn't want his own children to be like stranger to him and why would he deny the love from his child as the king had? With the thoughts of children made him think of the one he had in his arms. She would be a lovely and devoting queen and mother someday and if she just would let him, she would be blessed with all his love forever. 'Ha she already has that' a little voice told him, knowing that he never would love a woman like her again.

"Aikka, are you asleep?" Eva asked as she could feel his breath got heavy. Smiling she loosened his grip around her, guiding both of them down on the ground, letting him rest on her chest. "Good night my love." She whispered, then removing the strings and the headpiece from his hair, kissing his forehead. As if he had watched the whole thing he smiled in his sleep, tugging himself closer. With that Eva finely allowed herself to fall asleep with him.

-

The morning was early. Aikka had still his eyes closed enjoying the sound of Eva's heartbeat. The night had been sweet, a dream had visited him once more, a dream that he only could have wished for.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the awakening girl. "Good morning my princess." He said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning my prince." A smile crossed her face, whipping a wisp of hair from his face. They coddle for some minutes as they could see the sun really come from its hiding place.

"We must soon get back or there's no way to explain or receive forgiveness." Aikka sighed as he rose from his spot.

"Not if we find Jordan first." Eva giggled by the puzzled look on Aikka's face. She knew that he didn't like Jordan as much as she would like, but that wouldn't stop her. "If we find Jordan, dad and Canaan would be forced to talk to him first and maybe calm down a little before the big bang. Then he understood and soon they flew to meet an old friend.

-

Okay that was that. A little spoiler; the next chap. is where Aikka and Eva find the truth about Jordan… I know I'm mean.

Next chapter: The dream comes true.

R&R


	6. The mark and the talk

Hi again. First I just want to thank me fans for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Second; I'm really sorry for the delay of the update but I got a mayor writer block however I'll try to get through it without loosing too many fans.

I know this one is short, but what would you prefer a short one now or a long one next week? I think I know the answer so here is it.

Disclaimers: Don't own OSR only in my dreams…

**-**

**The mark and the talk**

Aikka and Eva landed in the flying temple; everything was as it were for 3 years ago. The garden was in blossom and the sound of the fresh water pierce the silent.

"Now we only have to find Jordan." Aikka mumbled by himself. Memories appeared in his mind, so good, some not as good and some he just wanted to forget.

"Come!" Eva took his hand, dragging him with her. Soon they stood in the building with the tipping stone in the floor, which took them deep down in the temple's inner mace.

"Eva, are you sure that you know were to find him?" Aikka asked not happy to be in the dark rubbles. Last time he had been there, he had made a conspiracy against Sul to get rid of the magician and he knew that Eva had seen him do it and that made him feel just uneaseier.

"I think I know where it is." She said trying to remember where she had met Satis that day. "Ah, here it is, now we only have to find a way to open the door."

Aikka didn't understand; they stood in front of a solid wall, there wasn't any sign of a door anywhere. "Eva what are you doing?" He asked as she drove her hands searching. She remembered that Satis had used his staff to open the door, but hoped that magic only was one way to get access. Then she found it; she pushed and the stones glided aside, forming a sort of a doorway.

"Come on, let us find him." Eva said, dragging him with her once more.

They entered the room Eva knew as the Avatars private quarters. There were no sign of Jordan, only books and scrolls lying all over the table and the floor caught their attention.

"Jordan!?" Eva called out in hope that he would hear her, but no answer.

"I don't like this Eva." Aikka said from one of the adjoining rooms. His voice was strange as if he had discovered something unwanted.

"What's the problem…?" The girl asked as she joined him, but interrupted herself with a gasp. The room itself was like a giant library with books and everything; however it was the big flashing sign on the back wall that caught her attention. It was horrifying screaming of evil.

"Is that blood?" Eva asked as she looked at the 'paint' the symbol was drawn with. Her eyes grew wider as the thought of whose blood it could be. "I don't like this at all." Stepping closer to Aikka for comfort.

"Come let's get out of here." He said pulling Eva with him, with a last look at the symbol. They stepped out in the main room.

"What happened here?" She asked concerned, looking at the mess of books as if she would find some kind of answer. Then here eyes came across a book unlike all the others. It was not old or frayed like the others. It looked new and more modern. Eva picked it up and read the first page. 'Notes of Jordan S. Wilde; the best avatar in the whole universe.' She let out a giggle as she read this. 'Still smartass to the last', she thought for her self.

"Eva, we must go. I don't think it's safe to be here anymore." She nodded in reply where she placed her hand in his and together they took one of the portals back to the garden where G'dar still stood happy awaiting for them.

"Wait, stay here with G'dar, I must contact Nourasia for help." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before he was on his way to a conversation that he really dreaded.

-

Aikka stood in front of the big communication portal taking a final deep breath before contacting the nourasian palace.

"May I speak with the king, it is urgent." He told the knight who answered. Not long after the old king stood in the circle looking at his son. Aikka kneeled before his king.

"Aikka my son, it is good to see you well, your mother and I dreaded the worse when we heard about the invasion of Earth. Where are you, why have you not come home yet?" His father asked looking at his still kneeling son.

"Father it is also good to see you. I am currently located on the planet Oban along with Canaan and a group of humans. We fled in a cargo ship but it got damage along the way and is now stranded." Aikka explained.

The kings thought about this a little while before he spoke. "I will send a ship to receive both you and your companions, but tell me my son, if you are on the planet Oban, why have you not asked the Avatar to aid you?"

"We did seek the Avatar, however it does not look like his is here anymore and I can not say why. Father there is one more thing I want to talk to about." Aikka pause, knowing that his father waited for him to finish. "I would like to ask you and mother if you would bless me to marry when I return to Nourasia." He asked.

The king raised an eyebrow and looked like he not quit could comprehend what his son just had asked him, but then a big smile crossed his face. "You have finally decided to accept your fiancé, thank the gods, wait here I am going to get your mother, she need to here this herself." The king burst and before Aikka could intervene, his farther was out of reach. 'Great, just great!" Aikka thought for himself as he could hear both his mother and father come to the communication portal.

"Now you can ask us both once more my son." The king smiled.

Aikka let out a sigh looking up at his mother. "Farther, Mother, I would ask your permission to marry when I once again reach Nourasia?" He asked but before either of them could say anything he continued. "However it will not be with my picked fiancé. I have met someone; she is kind and sweet but still strong and noble, a perfect future queen."

Both his mother and farther looked at each other a moment. But then the queen smiled.

"Rise Aikka and tell me, who is this young woman, where is she from, which family does she come from?" She asked kind.

Aikka complied and rose. "Her name is Eva and…" He knew that they thought that his parents thought that Eva were from Nourasia and inevitable of royal blood. "And she is from Earth." He answered quickly. He knew that he had to tell them eventual, but the look on their faces made him wish that he hadn't.

"You can not!" His father's face was now stern and cold.

"Farther, I know that she is either of our planet or of royal blood, however she have all the qualities that you would ever wish for in a future wife of mine." Aikka tried to make them understand.

"You have the one who is perfect as a future wife of yours. Have you not seen the devotion she gives you?"

"But I don't love her and have nothing to talk with her about."

"She have the same interests that you prince!" The king started to be inpatient with his son.

"That is only because she is force to. She does what she is told no matter what her heart tells her. Eva is real and I honest think that you will not find a better suited queen than her. She would risk her own life to do the right thing." Aikka had also been tempered, but used all his power to calm himself.

"What make you so certain that she would do what you claims, my son?" This was the first time his mother had spoke since he had told that Eva was from Earth. She had a calming and sweet voice almost as she understood his point but still uncertain if his love would be the right for taking her space when that time comes.

"Because I have seen her do it; she was the pilot for the Earth team and she risked her life to safe my life, she risked her own life to safe the universe from Canaletto and if that is not enough; I love her." He said looking directly in his mothers eyes.

She nodded. "I can see that you mean it, but come home and we will talk further when you are safely with us. I need to meet your young bride." She said and in the same second as the king was about to protest the portal shoot down. 'That went well.' Aikka thought for himself as he headed back to his love.

-

As I said short, but I'll try to do my best to update ASAP and yes you will meet Jordan somewhere within the next chapter, or the next after that; so stay tuned.


	7. The Rescue

Uploaded on fanfiction

I'm back…

First I really want to apologize for my lack of updates; you can't believe how difficult it has been to even gain access to a computer. Ours just shot down and since I've been trying to find one, because my parents can't understand that my whole life is on the internet and refuses to buy a new one. So now after a lot of hours, working at our local market, I'm now the proud owner of a computer again. Wooohoo!!!

Well I know this chapter's not as long as it could be but hopefully I can update soon again.

Disclaimers: Don't own OSR or anything; however I do own The Battleship The Stolthed (Know it's a funny name. It was my brother who made it up, so play along)

**The R****escue**

Both Aikka and Eva sat quit on their way back to the camp. The experiences from the flying temple emerge with the thought of meeting the other wasn't a good combination. The pleasant feeling both had had the same morning was completely gone, only the thought of the unsure future crept in their minds.

-

"You're ready?" Eva asked as they closed in on the camp. Aikka nodded trying to shake his conversation with his parents aside. Eva looked at him; she could feel that there was something he hadn't told her and it made her curious.

"So, did your parents say anything else than they would send a ship for us?" She asked as they landed in the forest. They had decided to walk the last bit of the way.

Aikka looked at her trying to decide if she knew something, but that would be impossible, she were with G'dar and he was in the other end of the garden. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell her, but he hadn't told her about his fiancé yet and less asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. "Eva there is something I want to tell you and have wanted to tell you for quit a while. You know I love you and would do everything in my power to be with you. So what I want to ask you is; will you…"

But in the same sentence he got cute off by a roar from the camp. Both looked at each other only to run toward the sound.

The sight that caught the couple wasn't exactly what they had expected; in the far end of the camp where the kitchen had been place Rick stood with a saucepan with a 3 foot high flame rising from it. Koji, Don and Canaan ran around in the camp like headless chickens in the attempt to find something to put out the flames, while Stan stood and yelled to the 'frozen' man that he should drop the pan. Eva couldn't stop laughing as Rick in the end got a whole bucket of water pouring at him. This at leased made him wake up and glared at the two teens. The rest of the group followed his gaze and then all hell broke out. Well it would have if Aikka hadn't told them that they had been out and looking for Jordan in the same breath. The truce lasted until he had told the whole story.

Don looked somewhat rather surprised. "And you're saying that he's not here at all?" He asked and got it confirmed by a nod. "That will change it all. When did you say the ship will come again?" The manager hadn't been that sure if he could trust this prince or not, not since the way he had moved on his daughter, but Eva trusted him and that was enough for him for the moment.

"I'm not sure, however within this day if we are lucky." Aikka answered. He hadn't much time to talk to Eva and in this camp every move of his was monitored by her friend and his mentor.

Don nodded. "Well that means we have a lot to do with packing all this." He said as he motions a hand for the camp. A unanimous groan came from the rest of the group but did what they were told. A couple of hours later and for Aikka a millions of imagine ways to ask Eva for her hand of marriage, they were done. The group had agreed that they would let the beddings be, since the night was almost over them and there were still no sign of the nourasian ship.

"So what now?" Koji asked as he dumped himself on a large stone looking up at the others. Once again Canaan was out of sight, but Aikka knew he wasn't far away.

"Beats me, what about some food, I'm starving?" Rick said looking at Eva.

"Good I'm going to get started." Don said as he was heading toward the ship.

"Err Don, why don't you let someone with a little knowledge of how food should taste do the cooking?" Rick said to his managers.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Eva would you please?" Her farther look so tired.

"Of course dad, but I'll need an assistant, any volunteers?" She winked to Aikka, who wasn't to slow to get the hint and followed her.

They worked in silence. It was nice but Aikka still had the knot in his stomach. Then when they both sat down as the food was over the fire and there wasn't anything else that should be done other than waiting, he took the courage to speak.

"Eva." He began. She looked at him curious. "I have something to tell you. When I was only a couple of years old my parents decided that they would ensure a future heir after me and choice a betrothal for me. She was educated in all etiquette, how a future queen should behave and even learnt to like the same things as I did. We were forced to spent time together and as time went by she became more like a royal puppet than a person. We were meant to married after I returned from Oban, but delayed it as I didn't found it right in my heart. I didn't and still don't love her and found no reason why I couldn't marry who I wanted for myself. I have to admit that you were still in my heart even beside our difference and as you have noticed not all nourasians am as open-minded as others for mixing races. I know that a life with me will be bond with responsibilities and boring duties but I would be honoured if you would spend the rest of your life with me so I can show you how much I love you. Will you marry me my love?"

He pause a second to wait for her respond. A smile was already on her lips and her eyes sparkled like nothing else he had seen. "Oh Aikka." She burst and leapt into his arms with the biggest smile she ever could provide. "Yes my love, there is nothing I rather will."

Aikka returned the smile and hugged her; kissed her. "You have made me the happiest man in the universe Eva. I love you so much." He said as they broke from each other.

"It's you who have mad me happy Aikka." She couldn't stop smiling. "When should we tell them?" Eva looked at her farther and the rest of the crew.

"Let's hold it a secret for a day, just for us to know." He too looked at the crowed but mostly on Canaan and Don. They would be the hardest to convince about their love.

-

The two sat close, too close if you asked Don. There was something about them, he couldn't say what but something was up. 'My god they didn't?!' he thought when the scenarios of what Aikka and Eva could have done when they were away. Eva smiled unstoppably and when the others asked she just cast it aside and said it was a good day and that made her happy. Don tried to reason with himself. 'She is a young woman, it would happen one day, you knew that. But why am I this worried and why should it be with that prince?' A headache started to form behind his skull.

"Hey Don, you okay?" Risk asked a little concerned. He knew his friend well enough to know when the older man troubled himself to much.

"I'm alright; just a little tired that's all. I recommend that we all get a well night sleep tonight." Don rose and headed for

"That sounds like an idea, come you two, Stan, Rick and I will handle the dishes." Koji quickly sad as soon as he saw the couple had started to gather the dishes. "Let me show you where the bedding is." He took a hold in Aikka's sleeve and dragged him along with him. Eva couldn't stop smiling wider than she had done the whole evening when she saw the young nourasian looking helpless trying to decide if he would hurt the smaller man if he tried to brake free.

Eva looked curious at the scene; the 5 males had managed to carry the beds from the ship out in the open, all stood side by side, except for one. It was pulled away from the others and a curtain shielded it. The homemade bedroom was covered by a large tarpaulin to prevent rain and the worst wind to disturb the sleepers. She could see her father already sleeping in one of the beds.

After showing them where everything was, Koji retreated to the kitchen to help out his friends. "This means goodnight." Eva looked at her fiancé. He nodded, tilted her shin up and kissed her.

"Good night my princess."

She giggled a little, this was way too dangerous. Her father lay only a few feet away and they had the nerves to kiss, however she didn't care, only the fact that she already longed for Aikka's strong arms and his steady heartbeat. "Good night my love." Sealing the day with another kiss, she disappeared behind the curtain.

Aikka choice the bed closest to Eva, wanting to be as close as possible and if he hadn't been that self-controlled he would have joined her not caring for what everyone else would think. He longed for her warm body next to his, having her in his arm just to know that she was safe.

-

Soon all slept peacefully with only the stars to company them. A wind drifted through the draping; lifting the fabric a little, reviling a soundless ship approaching on the sky. A smaller ship emerged from if and found its way down to the surface of the planet.

The sound of the engine awoke the most of the men. Aikka looked at the sky as the nourasian shuttle landed not far from them. Canaan stepped behind his apprentice, a sign of rank. Eva who was awakened by Stan rubbed her eyes looking at the now opening hatch. It was almost like in a science fiction movie; the light surrounded the being standing in the middle of the entrance. The only thing that was missing was the music from first contact when he walked down from the ramp and toward the camp.

Aikka stepped forward to greet the new arrival guest. "Welcome to Oban, I am most pleased to see you." Aikka smiled when he met the nourasian male in the halfway.

"My prince, we are here to bring you safely back to Nourasia." The other Nourasian answered bowing for his royal master.

"Rise Chanau, we are friend are we not?" Aikka asked the stranger. Chanau rose but still aware of his procession. "That was better. Come; let me introduce you to my friends from Earth. How have you been old friend?" Chanau's stern expression change to a more relaxed, when Aikka showed him to the camp and the humans.

"I have been fine my lord, it have been slow since the war ended" Chanau answered looking rather curios at the strange races. He had seen humans before; they had helped them doing the war against the crogs but never at close range.

"Chanau may I present the former Earth team doing the great race of Oban: Don Wei, Rick Thunderbolt, Stand, Koji and not at least Eva Wei. She was pilot and the winner of the race. Everybody this is Captain Chanau of the Nourasian Battleship: NRSF1 The Stolthed." Aikka introduced.

Chanau bow light for every of the males and kissed Eva's hand for greetings. She met Aikka's eyes when he did so, just to be sure that it was okay. "It is pleasant to meet you Lady Eva." Chanau said with a charmed voice.

With the sight of someone else trying to hitting on his fiancé, even though nobody except his parents knew about it made Aikka really jealous. "Captain, do you have any personal along with you?" Aikka asked with a more firm tone than he had used before. The captain notices the change but only reply that he would call for them.

"Jealous my prince?" Eva giggled, but only loud enough for him to hear, when she saw the expression on his face.

Aikka only smiled apologizing at her as his cheeks redden a bit. "I am not good at sharing I must admit." His bright blue eyes were full with love when they met hers. For a second Eva couldn't feel her heart beat, it was like time stood still, the only thing that existed in the whole universe was Her and her love.

"Hey lovebirds, Why don't you give us a hand over here?"

Broken from the spell, Eva and Aikka flushed when they looked at Rick who stood waiting for someone to help him with the beds. Both of them thanked the darkness for shielding their red cheeks.

With help from the dozen soldiers they manage to pack the remaining camp in less in an hour.

"So what do we do about the tin can?" Rick asked pointing at their old temporary home.

"I'll let one of my pilots fly it back to The Stolthed, you can join him if you wish however our shuttle is much more comfortable." Captain Chanau answered, all ready giving the order to one of his men.

"We will all be honoured to fly with you to The Stolthed Captain." Don answered, wrapping a arm around his daughters shoulder. Though Eva wouldn't admit it she was very tired and just wanted to sleep and didn't care if it was on the one or the other ship.

They boarded the shuttle and soon they was close the Stolthed. She was a beautiful but clearly strong and deadly ship. It wasn't like any earthen ships this one was almost total white and with the so well known nourasian decorations it looked almost magic.

"Welcome to The Stolthed, I assume that you still must be tired from that we arrived in the middle of the night, please let me show you to your quarters." Captain Chanau said and showed the crowed down a long hallway with many windows, not displaying the space outside but images of an unknown planet. If Eva didn't know that they were in orbit around Oban she would have poked her head out of the one of them and smell the fresh air. 'It must be Nourasia' she thought. Aikka just smiled by her curiosity toward his planet.

They reached a line of doors each into a bedroom. Eva couldn't believe what she saw, a large king size bed with a large deep dark red cover with golden pattern. With all the others exploring their new rooms Aikka had the luxury to be alone with Eva for a moment.

"Do you like it?" He asked all ready knowing her answer.

"I love it!" She said as she launched herself on top of the bed. The funny sight of the girl bouncing on the beds madras enjoying the comfort he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Room for one more?" He asked as he swept the girl into his arms, now with both of them lying in the bed. Smiles was exchanged but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly both stood up.

"Enter" Aikka answered. Captain Chanau stepped opened the door and took a step into the room.

"My Lord do you wish to see your room now?" He laid a quick look at the bed but didn't say anything; it would not be his place to judge his master.

"Sure Chanau, give me a minute then I'll be there." Aikka waited for the captain to close the door behind him before he took Eva into his arms. "I'll be back." He assured her before sharing a long passionate kiss. "I'll be here my prince." She smiled when he returned to the door, leaving her along in the big comfy room.

--

That was the chapter for today. Hope I haven't lost to many readers, but for you whose left please R&R

PS: NRSF is short for Nourasian Royal Star Fleet


	8. Dark Ship

New chapter. Thanks for the reviews, love reviews. Love them love them love them. Okay I'm cool now. Just a little flip from writing so much… Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers: Like everyone knows I don't own OSR, if I did it would have been out on DVD months ago and the next season would be in progress if not airing…

**-**

**Dark S****hip**

Aikka walked down the hall beside Chanau. The prince knew that he was requested to stay in the royal chambers aboard the ship and just played along for now. They reached the chambers but except just walking right in, the captain knocked on the door. Aikka could only find one explanation for this act and he didn't like it at all. A female voice told him to enter and he did.

"My son welcome, I hope you have been treated well." The woman asked as she rose from the chair she was sitting in. Aikka bow for his mother. The queen stood gracefully. "Rise, my son, we are alone and I have not seen you in many weeks now. Not tell me how have you been?" She mad a gesture to sit with her on a beautiful couch.

Aikka sighed soundless knowing that he was trapped. He sat beside his mother careful not to look into her eyes. "I have been treated well Mother and I am alright." He answered her questions.

The queen smiled. "Now tell me from your heart all about Lady Eva."

Aikka smiled back still a little nervous. He didn't talk with his parents that often, they were to busy and he had been to busy to study to talk. Slowly he started to tell his mother about the time he and Eva had met, about her sincere and genuine way as she spoke; leaving out the rudeness the girl also had spoke. "She truly speaks from her heart".

He told her about her stubbornness when she still believed him after he had betrayed her under the final races on Oban. Her strength when she defied the obstacles in her way and in the end the strength she showed after winning the race and refusing the Avatars powers just to save him. "She has a fire burning deep inside of her that never can be extinguished."

Queen Laina listened while her son talked about the human girl and found it pleasing that from the moment he started till he finished his explaining his eyes shone like they never had done before. She smiled. "I am glad to hear this, my son, and looking forward to meet your fiancé tomorrow however it is late and you should get a good night sleep. Your room is just next to this." She said as they rose. Aikka was surprised to heard these words but was happy that she understood and the fact that she had accepted Eva as his fiancé. He smiled with a dreaming look in his eyes, his fiancé, bride to be. He was so happy, never felt like they way he felt about Eva.

Queen Laina saw the dreaming look in Aikka's eyes and remembered how she once was young and in love.

"Good night mother." The prince kissed his mother good night on her cheek and after a 'good night my son' in return, he headed back the same way he came from, back to where he left his heart.

Once Aikka finally reached the room he longed for, he knocked gentle on the door. No answer. Aikka entered the room carefully looking around for finding his love. A smile crossed his face when he saw her lying on the bed in her night cloths sleeping peacefully.

-

Eva had tried to keep herself awake until Aikka would return, but slowly as the time passed by her eyes felt to heavy to keep open and soon she fell asleep. However she didn't fail to notice to warm body next to her own. Eva took in his scent, yes it was him. She opened her eyes and saw her sweet sleeping prince lying in the bed on top of the covers, still with his cloths on. She could only smile. The way he slept he just looked adorable and if she didn't knew that he needed the rest she would have kissed him momentarily. A snoring escaped his mouth and a little to loud giggle escaped the girl.

"Are you laughing at me?" Aikka asked in a sleepy voice; still with his eyes closed.

"No of course not, I'm laughing with you." Eva smiled, trying to hold a faint laugh away.

The big blue eyes looked at her in a 'really?' way, but then he smiled. "Slept well?" He asked as he took her into his arms.

Eva just followed happily and coddled into his chest. "Yes. After have slept in a bed like this you never want to go back to a normal bed again." Eva answered. "How far are we from Nourasia?" She then asked.

Aikka started to count. "About 6 hours." The meeting with his mother still crept inside his head. His mother wanted to talk to Eva, but would she like this little firecracker of his? He had been most certain a day ago but that was before he remembered how his family was. "Eva, I have something to tell you." She looked up at him. "My mother is aboard this ship. We spoke last night, mostly about you. You see, my parents weren't that happy of me marrying an outsider. However I think I have convinced her that we belong together and she was looking forward to meet you today." He explained veil he stroke his fingers through her red and black hair.

"That's why you came back late." Eva just smiled. She had already prepared the meeting with the royal family. She had read a lot of Nourasia and the royal family in the attempt to learn as much as possible about Aikka.

Aikka just nodded, still uncertain if Eva had understood him or maybe she didn't understand the meaning of this meeting.

"Don't worry Aikka; I'm looking forward to meet your mother." Eva assured him.

-

On the bridge, Captain Chanau sat in his chair looking out at the window at the stars; his thoughts regarding Prince Aikka. The captain had seen the young prince sneaking back into the human girl's room and had stayed the rest of the night with her. The captain had seen the way the two had looked at each other and certainly the way Aikka had changed when he had tried to charm himself toward Lady Eva, but if the prince wouldn't be careful he could loos the respect of some of his men. He like everyone else knew that it wasn't all nourasians that liked outsiders and definitely not the idea of being ruled by one. The young couple had to be careful until they got the official blessings from the king and queen, until that time they would be woundable. He cleared his mind before he decided to get some sleep. "Lieutenant Deimen you take the bridge." He ordered his next commander and left for his quarters.

-

A knock on the door startled both Eva and Aikka. Eva kissed Aikka one more time before she headed for the door. The prince, who only had his pants on, quickly found his shirt; covered himself for who ever would be on the other side of the door.

"Dad what are you doing here?" He heard Eva's voice.

"Just wanted to see if my daughter is alright." Aikka heard Don answer, hoping that he would stay outside. The last thing he needed right now was a angry father that could yell loud enough for the people on Nourasia to here him.

"I have just slept, I really love the room, make me feel like a princess." She answered. Be that Aikka's heart stopped. Don would for sure know that there was something wrong and request to come in.

"That is good; just don't get too used to it. I'll check on you later and remember; behave yourself." Aikka heard Eva closing the door.

Eva disappeared into the bathroom. "I was for sure that dad wanted to see my room for himself." She said from behind the door amused.

"When you started to speak about feeling like a princess; I thought that he would burst through the door." He agreed. Eva appeared once again, letting her loos hair touch her back like silk. She wore a couple of pants which was a little to big for her but that was her stile. Her t-shirt was navy-blue with a star on the middle of the chest.

"I'm hungry, why don't you show me where we came get something to eat around here?" The girl asked; well aware of his 'I'm checking you out' look.

Aikka offered Eva an arm and she happily accepted it; together they headed for something to eat.

-

With a full stomach, Eva now wished she hadn't eat that much. She stood inform of the queens door, waiting for Aikka to tell her to join him. What that seemed like an eternity she waited, until the door finally opened and Aikka showed her inside, smiling.

"My queen this is Eva my fiancé." He took her hand to cheer her up a little.

Eva bow light as she had read that you should do when you met a royal. "It is an honour to meet you my queen." She answered polite.

Aikka just stood with open mouth. He had been sure that Eva would act like she normal did, the way he loved her to be, but feared that it would be the thing that would offend his parents the most. "Close your mouth Aikka, you are catching flies." Queen Laina giggled.

The fact that his mother now acted like a normal person made him even more confused but did what he was told.

"Come sit with me, both of you." Laina motioned to the couch which she and Aikka had used the night before.

The talk had quickly changed from: is Eva the right bride and future queen for Aikka, to: when should the wedding occur and talking about the different traditions the two planets had.

The two female had soon left Aikka alone with his own thoughts as they talked like they had known each other for many years. 'Well at least that is settled' he thought when he looked at his transferred mother and Eva, who had changed to her old self, talking like only woman could.

"After I got Aikka, the crogs came and his father and I decided not to get any more: concern all our energy to protect and raise him to rule Nourasia, but I have always said that three would be a proper number." He suddenly heard his mother said. 'What was she talking about?' curies he listen further.

"Well three sounds like a good number don't you think Aikka?" Eva asked him.

Still not sure of what they were talking about just looked at her. "Sorry. What?"

"Children dear." His mother informed him. Then it hit him, they were already talking about babies.

"I don't know, I think we should concentrate on the wedding as the fist." He answered, hoping that it sounded diplomatic.

Laina just shock her head. "His father was just the same way when we first met. I think it is a guy-thing." She giggled along with Eva.

Before Aikka could defend himself, an alarm sounded. "Aikka what's going on?" Aikka looked at Eva for a second.

"Stay here, I will find the captain." He instructed the two women and left the room. He ran through the halls and up to the bridge only to find lieutenant Deimen. "What is going on?" He asked the lieutenant but then saw the crogg warship in front of The Stolthed with its weppons drawn.

"Lieutenant we are being contacted" One of the crewmembers informed.

"On screen."

"Yes sir."

"Greeting nourasian scum. What a surprise to find you here and all alone." A crogg said on the screen. His uniform told Aikka that he was the captain of the vessel in front of him. "My name is Captain Grum and I suggest that you will lower you weapons and shields or we will be forced to open fire."

"That will not be necessary." A male voice said from the door. Captain Chanau stepped in and sat in his chair. "You know as good as I do that this vessel is cable of defending itself if necessary and the croggs still suffer from the lost from the last war." The nourasian captain said with a steady voice.

The crogg captain looked a little bid sceptical. "Very well, brace yourself for battle!" He said and the channel died.

"Raise all power to shields and weaponry. Hold on!" Chanau called as the crogg vessel fired a round of blasts. The stolthed fired back but no damage occurred. "My lord, I think it would be best for you and the queen to retreat to the shuttle, just in case if we not will win this battle." Chanau said. A blast from the crogg ship hit the shield just in front of the bridge and everyone was thrown to the floor. Aikka left to check on his friend. He was knocked out. "Lieutenant you have the control, I'll bring the captain to the med bay." Aikka say and with a 'yes my lord, he was off with his friend over his shoulders. The doctor greeted him and started to examine the poor captain. Aikka excused himself when he heard that in only was a bump and Chanau would be op and walking in no time; when woke up that to say.

The prince ignored the running and screaming nourasians; the only thing in his head was that his mother and Eva would be safe.

-

As the alarm started Don gathered his crew but couldn't find Eva. She wasn't anywhere and he was now starting to get really worried for his daughter. The only thing left he could do was finding Prince Aikka.

Don rounded the next corner just to bump into the one nourasian he needed to find. "Aikka where is my daughter. What's going on?" The stressed man asked as he came to his feet.

"Come with me." Aikka said as he ran toward his mother's room, a little slower this time so Don could keep up; in the meantime trying to explain the attack of the crogg vessel. The bombing had stopped when the two men reached the quarters but the sight of horror met them. 5 nourasian royal guards lay dead in front of the queen's rooms, the door shattered and inside the queen and Eva on their knees with their hands on the back of the heads. 6 crogg soldiers stood in the room, two of them aiming at their prisoners. Before Either Aikka or Don could do anything, they were captured from behind and thrown into the room with the woman.

"Aikka." Eva caught her breath when she saw her beloved on the floor. His eyes met hers and they gave her strength to be brave.

"That was a nice catch and I who only was here for the humans." A familiar voice sounded and in came General Cross. He walked over to the prince and scooped him off the ground and up in the air. "How have I longed to make you suffer for what you have done to me!" The general said with narrow eyes.

"What ever I have done to you have only been a result of defends." Aikka Said starring directly into the yellow eyes.

"General Cross, put Prince Aikka down and release the royal family. We had an agreement. You got the humans and you would not harm this vessel or any nourasians. As I can see you have pushed this agreement to the edge." Lieutenant Deimen said as he walked up to the croggs side.

"What is this, a traitor?" The queen said daring herself to rise from the ground. She looked with disbelief into the lieutenants eyes.

"My queen I only did this to safe the live of the many nourasians aboard this ship including your own." Deimen answered little choked that the queen acted like he had done something wrong. Yes the croggs had captured her, but he had an agreement and they would honour that agreement or they would die in the betrayal.

"Very well, I will take the humans and let your ship alone. You two, find the other humans." Cross ordered to two of his men and let Aikka go, who immediately stood ready to attack the crogg leader.

"I can't allow you to harm anyone aboard this ship, crogg." He said as he stood protective in front of Eva.

"If you stand in my way I will crush you deal or no deal. Or would you rather like to join your girlfriend?" Cross took a step toward the prince.

"Then take me instead." Aikka replied holding his hand for surrender.

"Aikka." Eva whispered just loud enough for Aikka to hear. He turned around and saw his beloved bride to be, standing with sad eyes upon him. "Aikka don't do this. Don't scarify yourself for me."

"But Eva…" Aikka tried to tell Eva that he would rather die than see her being captured by the croggs. He would rather give up his planet if he could safe her. But Eva just silences him with a finger on his lips.

"I know you wish to safe me, I know because I would do the same for you, but I can't let you scarify your whole planet for my sake. If there wasn't any heir to the throne the planet would start war within them selves. You have said it your self you have no siblings, no cosines, uncles or aunts. You are the only one who has the right to take over when the day comes." Eva said still keeping her eyes in his.

Aikka sighed. "But Eva if they take you away, I could never forgive myself for what they would do to you." She only nodded.

"I know and that's why I must do this on my own." She said; kissing the sad Aikka. The kiss was long for both knew that they maybe never would see each other again.

"I love you and always will." He said ignoring the tears that ran from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Eva also cried, she just hold on to the one person she love more than her own life. "I love you to my love." She let go, walking over to the General.

"Let us make a deal Cross. I will go with you with out any resistance and you leave everyone else on this ship alone. That's including the other humans, my father, my friends. We both know it's me you want right?" Eva said looking up at Cross' eyes high over her head.

He thought about this for a second but then just laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, placing her hands on her sides.

"This. You are correct. You are the one I want and I wanted prince Aikka to suffer for his betrayal in the race and victory over my fleet doing the war. Now I got both." He laughed.

Aikka was angry and just wanted to attack the lowlife to a crogg but his mother held him back. "Save her later. If you do it now we will all be killed." She whispered into his ear. Cross took a hold on Eva to take her away.

"Wait. I need to say goodbye to my father." She said and tried to loos herself from his grip.

Cross looked at Don who just looked lost. He nodded. "Make it quick, there is someone whose eager to meet you." He let her go.

"Dad I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Eva hugged her father. "Don't blame yourself or Aikka. Dad I love him no matter what so don't make it to hard on him." She pleaded. Don took her into his embrace.

"I won't honey, I love you, remember that and that we will come for you."

"I love you to." She said with new tears running down her cheeks when she let go and walked to the place where the door once had been. With on last look at Aikka she disappeared with the rest of the croggs.

--

I know Cliffy don't hunt me down and stake me. The next chapter's up soon, I hope. Have a little problem with my NEW computer. Don't know how it can be possible but sometimes it just won't start and if I sent it to repair I must wait 14 days before I'll get it back… Sniff... Well no matter what I'll do my best… Reviews please


	9. The Master

Uploaded on fanfiction

Hi everybody. Here's another chapter of my story.

Disclaimers: Don't own anything, only The Master is of my creation; a little part of my dark side.

**The Master**

The cell was not bigger than Eva barely could fit into it. How they have these small cells, when the croggs themselves were so big was a riddle to the girl, but that was not important right now. 'I need to get out. Aikka is free so now it's time for me to do the same.' She fiddled with what seemed to be the lock. No luck what so ever. A distance pair of feet walked toward her. Eva paced up her attempt to get out until the very second the pair feet was just around the corner.

"I believe your part of the deal will arrive soon as agreed." She heard Cross' say as they turned around the corner; however it was the sight that made Eva's heart stop. In front of her stood no other than her enemy Canalotto.

"You!" She said in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be dead, vanquished? Banished from this world forever?

The slim red eyes looked at her with disgust; in spite of this the mouth had turned into an evil smile.

"Eva!" He smiled pleased. "I have been waiting you; my master said you would come."

Now Eva wasn't sure what to reply from that. Did he really say his master?

"I am very pleased. You will receive your payment and more." Canaletto looked at the crogg. "And if you excuse me, I have a delivering to bring my master." He moved toward Eva who jumped to the other side of the cage; hoping that she could avoid the crow-looking creature to get a hold of her.

"No chance. You can take her when I get my stuff, not before!" Cross said, stepping in front of the cell door. Eva couldn't do anything else than watch and listen at her two captures arguing. The thing that stroked her was why Canalotto not just used his powers to take her. He had proved that he indeed had powers to do such things.

"My master will not be pleased. He will make sure that you will receive what you deserve for your deeds." Canaletto said angry and vanished into the middle of the air, not leaving a single trace that he once was in the room.

Eva's temper had now risen to the point that she couldn't hold it in. "Why do you do this? You know he only will destroy the galaxy so he can create a new one in his own image!" She yelled at the crogg which had his back turned at her pretending not to listen, just grunt.

"You hear me? You could as well doom us all yourself. I know that the croggs love war and destruction but this will wipe you out as well!"

"I don't care. The only thing that concerns me is my revenge. The Earth, Nourasia, Byrus and all other planets that have humiliated the Crogg Empire and me, General Cross, will pay for their doings." He yelled back, turning around looking the girl right in the eyes.

"So this is just for some revenge-cruise? Well, can't say I'm surprised, you have always made bad decisions in that matter." She said calm starring right back.

"You little…!"

"General Cross the shipment has arrived and all accounted for." Sounded through the little radio attached to his belt. Cross just gave Eva one last look before he turned and lest the room.

(")Come on, Aikka can you hear me? (") Eva tried to contact the prince, not knowing if he would be able to hear her. With closed eyes she tried again, focus all her thoughts toward her love.

(")Eva..? Eva you are not hurt are you? Where are you? (") the connection was fragile but she had just heard Aikka's voice inside her head.

(")Aikka, thank god. Listen I'm aboard the crogg vessel for now. But Aikka listen, Canaletto is alive, he came and…(")

Something disturbed their connection and the worried but comforting feeling from Aikka disappeared from her mind.

(")Aikka? (")

She tried once again to contact him; however a low laughter penetrated her thoughts and mind. She knew that voice. She knew it only from her dreams but it was the very same without doubt. Eva opened her eyes only to find herself enclosed by darkness. Two blood-red eyes stared at her, like if they looked into her mind and soul. "Canaletto" she whispered.

"Now Eva, you're mine!" He said pleased and the darkness dimmed away and an unknown surrounding appeared. It was lighter and more appealing than the crogg prison; however the sight made Eva's inner turn. On the stone wall a body hung from chains strapped around his wrists and ankles. He looked weak and out-powered. To his left another body hung only in his wrists, obvious near death.

Eva gasped in horror. "No!"

"I take that you like my master's collection? Yes I think you will fit just fine into this artwork." He smiled.

Eva didn't really hear him; turning all her attention toward the first prisoner. "Jordan?" She whispered; rushing to him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Molly?" He whispered with a small smile upon his lips.

"Don't you worry I'll get you down from here." She said and started to tug in the cuffs that held Jordan pinned to the wall.

Jordan focused his eyes to the rest of the room. "No Eva, you forget about me and get away from here while you can. Don't… " He started, however was cut off by a loud laughter which sounded almost as it came from every single wall in the room.

"Jordan what's happening?" Eva asked frightened; holding tight onto his leg. But before Jordan could answer a black shadow emerge from the thin air. He didn't have an actual form, vas more like a dim. Cannaletto stood right behind him, with a satisfying smile.

"Welcome my child." The dim said almost friendly. "I really have looking forward for you to join us on our quest to purifying the galaxy. I will be your master from now on and that will be the name you can call me for the future."

Eva remembered that voice, that being. He was the one who had visited her dreams for so long, but how?"

He laughed again. "Can't you see it? While you thought you were dreaming about me, I could easily penetrate your mind, your thoughts and memories. I needed you and wanted to know how the best way would be to retrieve you."

Eva just stood pressed up against her best friend, not sure if she understood what this being had said. He was the one who had kidnapped Jordan, The avatar, and Sul. How could Sul still be alive and how had he ended up here among these guys? Wasn't he supposed to be in an alternative universe or something like that?

"You have seen my little collection and every collection have its own jewels, don't you agree? That's why I needed you. You're the one who can give me the power to purify the rest of the universe; you are the one that The Avatars have been protection all this time. But before I'll tell you that story, why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" He said, and once again the scenery changed and soon Eva stood in a room decorated like an old living room with a cracking fireplace in the corner and a couple of comfortable easy chairs. The shadows of the fire played along the room as long arms, trying to escape. Eva's heat was beating fast. She knew that it gust was a scene and The Master watched her every move. With a big difficulty she tried to relax and sat in one of the chairs. A few moments later The Master appeared in the other chair.

He didn't say anything at all; just looked into the fire with big red eyes that was the only thing that seemed firm around his body. A sizable robe held his being into a humanoid form.

"Why am I so important to you?" Eva's voice was surprisingly clear for her state of mind. She had just been kidnapped from her family and the one she loved more than anything. Saw her best friend captured and weaker than she ever had seen a person before and was now sitting in room. comfortable with the one that had done all this too her.

"You may not know it yourself but you are the one, or rather, your soul is the one who is the life-keeper of this galaxy. For many millennia ago; when all life began, the creators decided that they would let an amount of their creations be keepers of the life of this galaxy. It was a way for them to load some of the work off their shoulders, if you ask me. However, they chose approximate 100 souls trapped inside beings throughout the many planets that had started life on their own. These souls were reborn as a new individual without the knowledge of what they were destined for or knowing anything else about the creatures.

After some time the life-keepers started to disappear and the creators started to loose track of who the life-keepers was until all was forgotten. The Avatars throughout time had heard stories about these souls and some started to look for them. That's where Cannaletto come into the picture. He found one soul, spared from everything around it. You know that Cannaletto was forced to give up his avatar powers for Satis. The new Avatar didn't know about the life-keepers and didn't know that he would meet one 10.000 years later."

He stopped for a moment, looking at her with a smile. It was not a pleasant or appealing smile.

"Cannaletto did not at that time know that you were the one until I helped him a little. So my dear, you are a life-keeper and the last one from what I have found out and after have killed you I will be able to purifying the galaxy. One thing that Cannaletto was right about was that there's needed for a new start and that will be with me as the ruler of the whole galaxy." He half laughed of the imaging of himself as ruler and master of all life.

"You're sick! If what you're saying is true, what will prevent my soul to reborn?" Eva was now as angry as she ever could be and had stood from the lazy chair that she had been sitting in and was deciding if she would take the risk and attack him where he was. He had no idea what he was saying, killing every living thing in the galaxy; what a ego-trip.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand and that's why I needed all the power I could get hold on before I started to intercept you. Canaletto gave me a little amount of power and so did the magician Sul. However, it was your friend the Avatar who gave me what I needed. He was like the desert to my coming victory. You don't stand a change little girl!" He too stood and towered over her. The cloud that he was rose and escaped the rope and swrilled around her as tornado. Eva tried to brake free, tried to fight back but felt weaker for every moment she took a breath.

Then a voice was heard, her mother? "Be brave my little star, I know that you are strong and will always follow your heart."

Tiers started to form in the corner of her eyes. Her mother was right; it was now time to do the right thing, no matter what. A warm and powerful feeling started inside Eva's chest and as The Master closed his attack Eva felt the power built up inside of her; knowing that if this would work she might not survive.

Light started to unfold from her core; spreading toward The Master and attacking until he was trapped. He tried to escape, fight back but none worked. The scene changed and they were back in the room with Jordan and Sul, with both wide eyes on the scenario that was right in front of them. Eva could feel the power through her and feel her body fail to contain it as it drew though her, trying to brake free.

A desperate cry came from the entity and then disappeared. Eva fell to the ground hard; darkness enclosing her, like a thick blanket.

-

Eva tried to open her eyes but the light was too great for her and all she could do was letting her other senses come to. Her whole head ached and everything was just a big mess. What ad just happened, the last thing she remembered was being dragged along by Cross to his ship. She had done it not only to save him, but everyone else on the nourasian ship. Was she then still on the Crogg vessel? Or was she already light years away from her love?

A door opened and a low voice told her that she no longer was along. She once again tried to open her eyes and this time she could without being blinded. The room was white and light, like the ones on board The Stolthed.

"Eva?" She heard a voice say from her side. She looked toward the voice. She knew that voice, there was something comforting about it something that made her feel safe. Then she saw him.

"Aikka?!" She whispered, not sure if he ever heard her.

He smiled with tiers in his eyes. "Yes, I'm here my love." He too whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

She was about to say something but Aikka just hushed. "Now rest love. We will have enough time to talk when you're fully rested. I'll watch over you." He said, taking her hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

-

Okay, now it's time to Review!

AN.: I won't be able to update the next month. I'm going on a vacation to the states (Yeah, can't wait. We're going to drive around over there and it's just going to be great. I'm just static right now, although we will departure 4am; that's just cruel, but hey I won't complain 'much')

So see ya in a month.


	10. Nourasia

Uploaded on fanfiction

**Hello to all of you out there. I'm very sorry for the many, many ****month's lack of updates. I have had a major writer block on this one, but here you have it, the last chapter. I know it's not much, but that was all I could do right now. I don't know if I'll write a sequel; what do you think? **

**Well anyway here you have it, the final chapter of Light turns; all ends in darkness. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: How many times do I have to write this? Well if it make people happy (sighs). I do not own Oban Star Racers jada, jada, jada… ****U **

**Nourasia**

Five days after.

Eva had just enough of this room. She had been trapped in her bed for so long that she beyond doubt needed some fresh air if she would maintain her sanity.

"Good morning Lady Eva." Said a maid with the name of Leona, who just had entered the room. She held a pile of cloth that was of Nourasian origin.

"I don't know if I'll call it good. When do I have the luxury of be letting out of here?" Eva asked quiet rude, but she didn't care, no one had told her anything about how they had rescued her or how she came to be injured. Aikka had been sitting with her for the most of the time, which had made the time a little easer to upper hand although he had been absent the last two days for some reason. But both her father and her friends seemed so distant as if they didn't dare be near her and that bothered her a great deal.

"That will be up to Prince Aikka to decide, now how do you feel today?" Leona said, but blinked with an eye. Eva who saw the gesture now felt a little relieved.

"Fine thanks; and when will our dear prince be visiting me?" She asked now unable to hide her happiness in her voice.

"Is now soon enough for you?" Aikka's voice sounded from the door opening. Eva couldn't hold her smile any longer and beamed as her love walked toward her to embrace her.

"Sorry I haven't been here the last couple of days love." He said still with the girl in his arms.

"Doesn't matter, just that you're with me now." She answered hugging back, determined to never let go. But then the question flew through her head. "Where have you been anyway?" She asked looking into his sapphire blue eyes.

He smirked with a glint in his eyes; then addressed Leona. "Have you brought what I requested?"

"Yes my lord, I have it right here. Do you wish me to help her..?"

"No, that will not be necessary. If she requires help she will call for you." Aikka cut her off, Leona bow and disappeared.

"Aikka, what's going on?" Eva asked, not sure if she fully understood the scene.

Aikka just smiled which told Eva that he had no intention of answer her question. "You wanted out from this room right?" He asked, still holding her tight into him. She nodded, still not sure what he had in mind. "Then change your cloth and join me outside." He continued still with that look. Like a little child who just had sneaked a big secret out of one of his older siblings.

Aikka left Eva to change who didn't spent too long to do so. If this secrecy meant that she could escape from her room, she could deal with it.

The nourasian dress was beautiful. The white weightless material was softer than anything else Eva had touched in her life. It didn't take long before she was fully dressed and opened the door to join Aikka on the other side.

She sent him the biggest smile she could muster as she saw his eyes trail all over her body like if it was the first time he saw her.

"Now, where to?" She beamed feeling that this was going to be a really good day.

Mentally shaking himself out of his dreamy stare he remembered his plane and quickly took her hand and started to lead her down the hall. "You will see my love."

"Aikka, why don't you just tell me?" Eva giggled but followed none the less eager to see what he was going to show her. She had hoped that it would be his planet as she now had been on Nourasia for some time and hadn't seen one bit except for the little garden outside her window. She had made Aikka and the maid tell about the beautiful planet but it wasn't the same. She wanted to see it, touch the grass and feel the wind.

Aikka didn't answer her but just dragged her along into a dim room. Inside Eva saw her father stand along with her friends: Rick, Stan and Koji. To the other side stood Aikka's Mother; Queen Laina; next to her stood a tall old looking man. _Aikka's father_, Eva thought; soon dropping her eyes as the king looked at her with piercing eyes. Behind the Royal couple stood Canaan looking like at her like he always had; like she didn't belonged there. The room felt like it was filled with a thick cloud that made her feel like she had done something wrong. Her friends or even her father didn't say anything and frankly Eva didn't know to say either.

Aikka noticed the stare his father gave Eva and therefore gave her a resurrecting smile while tightened his grip around her small hand.

(")Aikka what is going on? (") Eva asked puzzled through their shared link.

(")You love me right? (")

(")Yes but…(")

(")And you want to marry me, be my future queen? (") He cut her off.

(")Yes Aikka, but what does that have to do with all this? (") She asked not sure why he asked her these questions. They had been over this many times before, even talked about how the wedding should be like.

She looked at him trying to read his eyes; the only answer she received was a smile from the man she loved. A dull voice from Canaan reached her ears but didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but then seeing Aikka's smile grew she was now more then clueless.

"It's time." He whispered in her ear and before she could protest the nourasian prince led her outside. A roar of cheer, and applause met them in the very second the stepped out on the small platform. Under it there stood what Eva only could think was thousands of nourasians all praising them.

"To the Nourasian people, may I present you for Prince Aikka and his fiancé; Princess Eva." A voice called out to the people below them. "And may I present for you His Highness King Tonaan and Her Highness Queen Laina." The voice spoke again, and out beside Eva and Aikka stepped Aikka's parents.

They all started to wave to the public but Eva still paralyzed just stood looking over the many faces; all seamed to be looking at her.

"Wave dear, they have all been excided to see you." Queen Laina said cheerful. Shaky; Eva waved down to the crowed and like an explosion the sound just rose.

After a _long_ time of waving to the people the four stepped inside once again and this time it felt like the thick cloud had disappeared.

"Dad." She finally said, walking over to him. He just gave her one of his tired but genuine smiles.

"How is my little star doing?" He asked, after giving her a hug.

"Not bad, but…" She looked at Aikka. He knew he would hear from about not telling her about this, but that was the only demand his father had given him for marrying Eva. "What was all this?" She asked, looking from one person to another, waiting for an answer.

"You are now official engaged. The wedding will be held one month from to day." Queen answered; looking like she was shinning like a smaller sun with pride.

"Surprise." Aikka said just behind her. The girl looked at the queen for one moment before shriek in joy turning around to hug her soon to be husband.

They shared a long kiss before they noticed the funny looks they received from the people in the room. "What?" Aikka asked, before Eva could.

-

The day was used to talk. All kinds of subjects came up; all from: how is the wedding dress to be. To Eva's never ending question: How did they rescue her?" Aikka along with her father told her about how she had been near death but somehow had transported herself, along with Sul and Jordan to Nourasia. Jordan had regained his poweres just before She had awakened. He had excused himself by telling that Oban needed him before leaving. Sul was still too weak to leave bed yet.

Eva hadn't really thought that it all really had happened; it felt more like a dream than anything else, but shrug it off her. She had bigger fish to fry, like a wedding.

-

That night Eva lay in a large combatable bed looking at the stars.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Eva whispered. A hand trailed up her arm, removing a couple of strays of hair and tugged them behind her ear.

"You're not dreaming my princess." He whispered back, her lover held her in his embrace; both sharing a final kiss before they fell asleep.

-

**THE END**

Now if you'll be so kind and leave a review, tell me what do you think?


End file.
